


Right By Your Side

by king_gaara14



Series: The Emperor And I [4]
Category: ONE OK ROCK, Taka/Takeru
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: The news of the Majesty’s passing away immediately scattered like a wild fire. The country and its political alliances mourn and joined the Emperor in his grief. They send anything to comfort the Emperor while his critics and political enemies were laughing behind him; celebrating that finally they were able to eliminate the Empress and started planning on the next Empress’ coronation.
Relationships: Miura Haruma/Yamashita Toru, Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru, Yamazaki Kento/Kamiki Ryuunosuke
Series: The Emperor And I [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439203
Comments: 73
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 53

  
It started with hushed whispers, the feeling of soft touches, the wavering sensation of falling between conscious and illusion and the fact that he, who had once been so strong in will, strenuous in fortitude and determinate in conviction was now shattering, every last ounce of vitality ebbing away while the comfort of a strong embrace kept him from completely finding the darkness.

How quickly he had fallen, he did not anticipate this as his ending. Into the shadows of the night, beneath the invocation of the blood red moon, long after the ravens echoed their calls of the foresworn and their soon descent into condemnation, where hearts bled and one’s faint words speaking of their demise held the true testament of a dying person’s wish. Sealed within the kiss of a cursed soul, in the midst of rancor and madness, where no one dared tread and yet he, one set of angelic grace and purity so easily slipped into the convent of darkness.

Such mistakes, consequences of choices and now here he lay, felled in battle, a product of one’s own impudence. If only he had listened to Takeru, to the man he loves and who he promised to listen to whatever it is that he speaks. And he failed. Tsk! Simple instruction yet he cannot follow. Such an idiot!

He was numb. The wash of its bitter caress was gliding up and along his skin and drawing him deeper into a comforting sanctity. Its allure was so great, so welcoming, almost like a disease and yet, and yet, the desire to succumb to its call was beyond immense and he felt no need to resist. Even when he noticed that weak smile, the one that he had come to adore and love so well, though it held just as much sorrow, even those dark brown eyes that had enraptured him also mirrored his own sentiment, the very same emotional turmoil he was now, painfully suffering.

But there was no going back. He knew the end was nigh, that his sonata was coming to a close and while he wasn't entirely ready to let go, the tears falling in rivulets of sadness as the streams left trails along his slowly palling visage couldn't ultimately change the inevitable. It was so hard, oh so hard, and Taka choked out a sob. Was this really how it was going to be? That this was truly where they would say goodbye? That everything prior to now, to this fateful moment had not garnered either of them any solace?

“I am so sorry.” The utterance was so quiet, so weak, breaking him as the words slipped past blue hued lips.

“Don't try to speak. Everything will be okay.” But it won't, and Takeru knew this, even as he fought the agonizing pull of letting his own barriers fully crumble. Just the sound of those raspy breaths and the strained look upon Taka's countenance, the light slowly fading from those entrancing dark brown eyes, and the broken feathers descending around them, it made Takeru’s heart want to break. Or was it already broken? It was as if he was watching everything around them growing evanescent, taking everything away from him. 

Why did it have to come to this? Did it have to be him? Taka, as the one to pay the ultimate price of the decision their ancestors made? Was this to be Takeru's emolument? That fate decided this was the only way for Takeru to pay? Why couldn't it have been him instead?

It was still a hard thing to accept. Watching what he had loved so much being taken away from him, and that he knew too, it was the same for his other half as well. The warmth, it was leaving Taka, just like the blood that soaked his clothes and Takeru holding on in desperation while those arms were cradling that smaller frame, believing if he held on tight enough he could stop the process from ever happening. But no, this was absolution. 

“There is no need to be sorry. Please don't go blaming yourself.”

“I know.” Taka could barely speak, barely feel himself anymore. The weakness telling him that he was coming closer to the awaiting gates which sat open, its song so concordant and calming and continuously made his mind abate. Soothing. Placating. Tranquil. Home. But this was home, was it not? Here, with Takeru? The very one of whom had shown him how to dream. To live. To move on. To... Be. But no, as much as the design of such a life held those pretty images in his mind, that its vision was perfect and grand, he simply couldn't accept. Well, he did until now because for as much as he hated himself for it, that he had allowed himself to become so taken with the one person who in the beginning had caused him all his suffering and misery, the very same who had given him everything and shown him he had it all was the same person he was inexorably leaving behind, and it hurt. It hurt so badly.

Is this why he now hated himself?

Again he tried to smile, to hide his affliction, to try and save Takeru from anymore heartache, to save himself from the knowledge of what was actually coming, and to staunch the sadness and grief from panging his gradually slowing heart. Fingers arose weakly, their tips finding their way against the softness of Takeru’s cheek, and even though he knew it'd not be enough, any consolation he could offer the other would be enough to ease his own germinating guilt.

So beautiful. The light, so white so... Warm. Beckoning. It was hard to remain in the current, to hold on and refute the ethereal, every part of him crying for release, that in these dire moments where suffering was prolonged, that watching the despair contort of Takeru’s face, the same person which his own heart still fluttered for even while in his final moments, caused him more anguish then he cared to admit. Oh how he loathe it. Those tears which he had never seen before exit the dams from Takeru’s eyes, it was one thing that gave Taka any semblance of comfort during this trying time.

“Please forgive me. Forgive me that I could not have offered you more. That it had to come to this.”

A finger came to quite Taka’s slowly dying words. It made him want to cry all the more. However now, as he watched the one person who had changed his life and his heart was now shriveling away before his own eyes had coaxed those tears to flow in thick steams, leaving the raven-haired man a sobbing mess, “Save your strength. Don't talk.” He knew; knew that deep down even for Takeru, his own heart was aching and that the pretty little lie he was trying to tell himself was finally dispelling itself, another affirmation that hope had long since perished. Just like he was going to.

But Takeru had tried, or wanted to try. Watching Taka go, seeing the life he struggled so hard to protect, to save, the very one thing that had ended up being his retribution, but in turn, his salvation was deteriorating, crumbling away, and with it, shattering his own morality. How Taka had managed to affect him so, Takeru may never know. It was tearing him apart, ripping him asunder, and eroding him from the inside out, the red thick upon his own hands as it had always been. Just like now as he slowly pulled away one hand from where the finality was placed upon Taka as his judgment, the flesh returned stained with his own life force. Just the very sight of it caused Takeru to want to break.

Such a kind and compassionate gesture only eased Taka further into that gripping comfort, the fingers of death creeping further up along him, along his spine. He could no longer feel himself, especially the sensation he had but moments before, of Takeru’s stroking his hair, the gradual tightening of his embrace or just how fast Takeru’s heartbeat is. None of that reached him now. He was too far gone. 

This was it. It was over. There was no going back, no going forward, only into that of oblivion and attempting to delay the inevitable would only make the parting of ways that much more difficult. His candle had been steadily waxing lower and his flame ready to go out. To be extinguished forever. But this would not be the end. No. 

“I just want you to know that I thank you for everything, that I,” Taka paused, voice now just barely above a whisper as he willed every last part of him to utter the remainder of what he wished to say before departing, “Love you. Always have. Despite that I never was honest enough to admit it.” So painful. So distressing. So tormenting. Even the myriad of emotions that flickered behind Takeru’s own eyes spoke of a mutual sentiment, that Taka knew the other had always felt that way, even if Taka himself, had never been too open with his own feelings.

“I know.” Takeru began, one of his hands having now cupped the other’s cheek, stroking it soothingly, his own voice strained. “I have always known. Though I do not fault you for your decision for keeping it to yourself, it has never changed how I've always felt about you though,” The raven-head breathed, prepared for the ultimate outcome. For the closing to a chapter he wished he could only continue to write, to see the story continue. But it wasn't written in the stars, was it? “And the fact remains that you have and will always be the best thing that has ever happened to me. My greatest treasure, my greatest achievement, and the greatest thing I have ever had. Having won your heart has been the grandest achievement that I ever had and it is something I will eternally cherish. No power or anything in this world that can compare to you.” a single bead of tear slowly descend from those cheeks and disappear into the darkness of Taka's hair.

For a moment, all Taka could do was remain virtually silent - the utterance of Takeru’s words had not only stunned him into stillness, but the one thing that could not be held back was the dispelling of his own tears. The hot, salty liquid continued to make its trek over ashen cheeks, a concluding professing of adoration that was long since in coming. How much he regretted not being more open with his feelings, that it took until this very moment, this last agonizing point in time where he was teetering on the edge of life for him to realize just exactly how much Takeru truly meant to him. Why had he lied to himself about it all this time? Why did he wait until now to have such an epiphany? A strained sob wracked from his injured chest connected to the back of his lungs, the very same place where the fatal blow from the bullet of their enemy had been placed, and he coughed again, causing another trickle of crimson to leak from the corner of his mouth.

“God I am so, so sorry.” He spoke again weakly, barely able to talk anymore. Gradually, his eyes began slipping closed, trying to hide away the view of Takeru’s painfully stricken expression, breath labored. He was so close now, finding his attachment to the mortal plane etiolating away, his strength wan. “I wish I had... Told you sooner. I wish I never kept... How I felt for you a secret until... Now.” His own soul was breaking, coming undone at the seams and the last thing he would see was the hurt in Takeru’s eyes, “Please... Please don't... Forget about me." Such finality to his words, not wishing to evaporate from memory and in his last waking moments, where the lines between life and death were blurring, Taka took comfort knowing that one day, one sweet day, he and Takeru would be together again.

For now, all he could do was let fate take him away as she may for in the depth of outcome, where the last bits of existence crumbled away, where time seemed to slow, his body growing cold, oh so cold, and he couldn't even touch the presence of his own limbs. Everything was blanking from the world as it began turning black and Taka at last, relaxed, letting himself go limp within his lover's arms, for he knew as his consciousness tricked into vacuity that his time had finally come to a close. The last thing he heard was a lamenting cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE EMPEROR AND I**   
**CHAPTER 54**

**HARUMA’S POV**

Cradling Taka’s head in his chest while the Ambulance blaring out of the Imperial Palace, Takeru did not feel anything at all even the small cuts scattered in his arms and face from the broken glass where the blood oozing, he didn’t mind. He glared at everyone who tried to come near them. Even Toru or I cannot pass. Even when the medical team transferred the Empress into the medical stretcher, he fight over for him and it takes for him a few minutes to fully let go of his husband.

Taka is sheet white now. His lips long become purple and judging by how limp his arms at his side, anyone can see would think that he was long gone even before the Ambulance arrives.

The tears that he has been holding was now flowing freely like a cracked dam. He doesn’t care as he follows the medical team up to the emergency room, until the doctors reprimanded him to stay outside; he wasn’t willing to let him go. He slumps his tired body at the chair facing the emergency room. Almost immediately, I was at his side while a doctor comes for him and tended his cuts. They want to move him away from the chair and bring him into the ward but he did not let him.

“Leave!” he commanded all of them with so much vile in his tone. Immediately, all the staff skittered away like a pigeons chase by children.

We waited and waited until the sun sets again without us knowing. I tried to at least make him eat or drink some water but to no avail. He was deep rooted at where he was. Not even caring that the blood in his shirt he was wearing was long gone dry and started to smell unpleasant.

It was two days after when I finally, was able to at least convince him to see Kenshin, eat, drink and sleep. I know it hurts to loss someone but he needed to continue living for his son and that’s what moved him from his spot.

The news of the Majesty’s passing away immediately scattered like a wild fire. The country and its political alliances mourn and joined the Emperor in his grief. They send anything to comfort the Emperor while his critics and political enemies were laughing behind him; celebrating that finally they will able to eliminate the Empress and started planning on the next Empress’ coronation.

But Takeru was having none of that as he still refused to see, alliances or enemies, everyone. No one had granted passes to the gates of the Imperial Palace. He ordered to shoot everyone and anyone who tried to disobey his order. Even the National Diet members were treated like that.

The concubine was sent back to her hometown and was instructed not to go back anymore. A firm order from the Emperor.

The Empress Dowager Haruna takes the Crown Prince to Europe with Dr. Aom as was also ordered by Emperor Takeru. At least he doesn’t want his son to see him like that and that he still think of his future.

Another painful event for the family was when Emperor Eiichiro died just few days after Empress Taka. The whole palace becomes quite as quite as the ghost town as we mourn for our loss together with the whole country. Flags in every corner of the country was raise half mast in mourning and for the tragedy that the Imperial Family was facing. Half of the servants, guards and chamberlains were being sent out of the main palace and the Emperor ordered a total lockdown. We are just lucky he still considered us as trustworthy enough to stay with him.

Just few days after his father was delivered to his final destination, Emperor Takeru resumed all his activities. Almost every day, the Emperor is at the dungeon where five of the thieves were held captive. He tortured them, interrogate and demand them the name of the person who ordered them to attack on that particular night. Every wrong answer, the reward was unforgiving. Every blood they bleed is enough to satisfy the Emperor.

The softness of the Emperor has long gone and was replaced with the ruthless and heartless one, the one that I know nothing about.

I heard a knock on my door which snaps me out of my thought. That was Toru. 

“Hey,” he whispers into my ears when he was closed enough.

“Hey,” I just replied tiredly.

“What are you thinking?”

“Takeru,” I mumbled in whisper like a passcode. 

He sighed and sits at the edge of my bed and motions me to join him which I did instantly. Toru was the only one that keeps me sane through all of this hard times and I always needed my dose of him every now and then.

“Sometimes I think it’s for the better that he is acting like that,”

“Why?”

“To show everyone that he’s the Emperor, he still had power.”

“But you know that it’s not good for him.”

“I know. I— Taka’s my best friend, remember? I know that revenge is not good but can you blame him?”

Yeah, no one can blame the Emperor if he’s acting like this. He’s hurt. But Taka— “I know.” I just say.

“Stop thinking too much, alright? Everything will be alright.” He pats my shoulder and I give him a small smile. Even if he wanted me not to think of everything that was happening, I still do.

“I’ll go ahead first. Tomoya needs a reliever.” He stands up and drags me with him then gives me a peck in my forehead lovingly. “You know that I love you, right?”

Instead of answering him, I captured his lips into mine and kissed him passionately. “Take care, okay?” he just nodded before turning his back to me and headed for the door. “I love you too.” I said into his retreating back.

Sigh!

\--------------------------------------

“Your Majesty,” Prime Minister Nagato started. The Emperor stayed at what he is doing, scanning the papers in front of him while sitting in front of the chabudai wearing a hakama at the Pavilion outside the Palace drinking his tea like everything was just normal.

The Prime Minister was given a special passes to enter the Imperial Palace as he was on his scheduled visitation to the Emperor. It has been six months since the order and it’s very rare for the Emperor to be seen outside of his office or bedroom especially at this hour of the day.

The sun was already in her throne above the sky, chasing away the dark clouds that threaten to pour rain on her way. _11:20._

“The signing of the National Budget for this fiscal year will be held this Thursday at the Kantei and we would like to have you there.” he informed him.

“Have the papers delivered it here before Thursday. I will review it.” he said nonchalantly without even lifting his gaze from the newspaper he was currently reading.

“We already agreed on the budget, Your Majesty.”

“I haven’t seen it yet.”

“Uhm,”

The Emperor put down the newspaper that startled the old man and stands up and walks in front of the Prime Minister, slowly clasping his hands behind him, “Or, you also take that position from me, Prime Minister?”  
  
Even Prime Minister Nagato can also feel how much the Emperor change as he visibly shivers in front of the Emperor. When their eyes meet, Prime Minister Nagato immediately looks away and bowed his head.

“It’s not like that Your Majesty, you know that.”

“Forget it. I’ll go to the Kantei today.” he said and Prime Minister’s eyes widened, “Assistant Miura,”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Prepare the car and inform the Diet.” he ordered and I immediately followed. “Would you like to join me Prime Minister?”

“It’s my pleasure, Your Majesty.”

With that, we immediately travelled to the Kantei, the Prime Minister's Official Residence located near the Diet building.

\----------------------------------

When we arrived at the Kantei, few members of the Diet was already in there and greeted the Emperor at the entrance of the building while the Emperor didn’t even give them any recognition and walks directly into the conference hall and sit at the chair provided for him, at the right side of the chair provided for the Prime Minister of Japan.

“Who else are we waiting for?” when everyone who followed us into the conference hall has already seated into their respective chairs.

“The Head of the House of Councilors hasn’t arrived yet, Your Majesty.” Prime Minister Nagato politely informed the Emperor.

“He’s making himself the very important person it seems that he cannot arrive at the meeting promptly.” The Emperor mutters. "I wonder how did people of Japan voted for such an arrogant leader." he mumbles.

“Your Majesty,” almost all the members inside the conference hall reprimanded him but the Emperor just laughs at that and loudly tsked.

The whole conference hall fell into silence as the Emperor stood and walk into the window. He just stood there and watches as the clouds slowly drifted off above the sky.

“It’s a nice day today.” Suddenly, the Emperor mutters and faces everyone at the long table, “Sad to say it will be wasted. Aren’t everyone has better things to do today than waiting for an unprofessional member of the Diet?”

Everyone visibly swallows hard at that.

“Let us postponed this meeting. I don’t have the whole day sitting here and waste my time. I have better things to do.” he said and walks straight ahead, heading for the door.

The guard immediately opened the door for him in time when Mr. Okinji Ryoma arrived. He bowed to the Emperor but the Emperor just passed him without even looking at him, like they don’t know each other, like he did not recognize him.

I see Mr. Okinji in my peripheral vision how he loathed the Emperor for turning his back to him without giving any signs that he recognize him. I see how he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger.

I smirk at that. Serves him right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	3. Chapter 3

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 55

TAKERU’S POV

I tie the cream colored curtains and drawn it to the sides, letting the morning sun rays onto the room followed by the fresh spring air. The sun shines brightly above as the bird flaps their wings as the wind carries them to wherever they wanted to go. Indeed, it’s a beautiful day today.

I chose this place because it has the best view of the ocean. You can watch beautiful blue sky during the day and enjoy the sky with the sprinkle of diamond during the night. And secondly, Taka likes it here. He really does.

I remember when he told me how he wanted to go here and just relax, escape from the real world and just enjoy the moment of being together. He told me how he wanted to go and learn to surf and someday he will teach our kids about it too.

I swallow the large lump in my throat as the dam inside me broke and the tears that I refuse to shed for how many months now break. I missed him so much. How I wanted to hug him right now, kiss him until we both out of breath and touch him.

“Taka,” I whisper into the wind. “I love you, so much.” But he can’t hear me anymore.

If there’s one thing in my life that I’ve regretted so much, it’s how I didn’t told him how much I love him, how much he means to me, how much his existence becomes mine the moment our eyes meet. How much he flips my world with just him being there.

As I played the ring in my ring finger, all our memories together flashes back as if it was just yesterday. I clenched my fist and unclenched. I swear I’ll put everyone responsible for this into their proper places. They will regret the day they decided to attack that night and take away our days together. 

\------------------

I eyed the two prisoners hanging from the wall, bleeding and almost skinned and bones. I refused to give them food today, they don’t deserve to be treated like a normal prisoners. If they still refused to tell me who ordered them, then I refused to let them live or die quickly too.

“It’s fruitless, Your Majesty. We’ve been torturing them for months and we get nothing. I know their kind. They will die for their creed.” Yamasaki Kento, the Chief of my Justice Ministry. Mine, because he’s directly under my order and not the Correction Bureau of the Ministry of Justice. My own government.

I wanted to just say the word and let Kento kill them but, if they’re stubborn to give me the answer I needed, then I refused to give them what they want, to die quickly. I headed for the metal door, out of the cell where the prisoners has been chained. Two of the guards immediately locked the cell after us.

“Just say the word,” he said while following me outside.

“No.”

“Your Majesty,”

I faced him and watch him swallow his own saliva. It’s funny how the fearless and cruel torturer like him is still afraid of me. “If I said ‘don’t’ then don’t.” I said and he bowed his head, accepting my order. “I’ll call you when I’m ready.” I just said before heading to the main door.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Anyway,” and he is immediately by my side. We walk side by side until we are out of the prison and into their office at the main building, which is not really a cozy one like in those correctional facilities but this one is homey. The place was surrounded with endless trees; in short, this is a paradise in the midst of the forest. “How was the plan?”

“It’s moving accordingly.”

“Good.”

“Are you sure you don’t want your right-hand man knowing this?” he’s talking about Haruma. Though they’re pretty close, he still calls him that way.

“Yes and it will be between me, you and Ryunosuke, no one else. The lesser knows this, the better.”

He nodded to me, “It’s your call, Your Majesty.”

“I’m going now.”

“Any word for the prisoners?”

I eyed him for a good minute before heaving a sigh. What should I do to them? I didn’t really think of just letting them sleep for the night or starve them until death. 

“Squeeze them for any information. If they still refused, call me.” I just said then headed for the door. Kento immediately open it for me and usher me out and into the waiting car I drove by myself.

“Enjoy your ride home, Your Majesty.” He smile and I just rolled my eyes to him.

We grows up together, me inside the palace together with Haruma while both of Kento and Ryunosuke outside of the palace. I meet them when I sneak out of the palace to play when I was just five and since then, we bonded like Velcro. Haruma also meets them and become friends with them and the four of us just— clicked.

Both Kento and Ryunosuke graduated with flying colors at the military academy. While Ryunosuke was assigned at the intelligent unit of the Armed Forces while Kento was assigned at the Air Force as one of the Pilots of the Fighter Planes. Both were members of the Imperial Special Force. Both pledges their loyalty to me and not to the crown so when I told them that I will be creating a new government, they both joined me in my endeavor and together we work for the better game.

He watched me as I started the engine and back out of the drive way. “Anyway, Kento give Ryu’s ass a break, okay? He can’t even meet me today.” I teased him and he turned beetroot red as I drove away from their love nest as I called it sometimes.

\--------------

Haruma watched me as I do my usual routine in the morning; read the newspaper delivered earlier while sipping my coffee.

I raised my eyebrows to him “Haruma, aren’t you have anything better to do this morning than watch me?”

“It’s my job to watched over you, Your Majesty.”

“Then sit and join me,” I ordered him and he just raise his eyebrows to me. “Haruma, if you can’t join me then leave me alone. I won’t bite my tongue to death or drown myself into the coffee.” I said then back my attention at the newspaper, “As if I’ll be able to fit into this mug.”

Haruma muffled his laughter at that as I hide mine too behind the newspaper.

“Of course you’re not. Even your hand couldn’t do the honor.” He said before dragging the chair and sit in front of me.

I just nodded at him as I face my food and started digging in.

“There’s a quarrel in the Diet between the House of the Councilors and House of the Representatives.” He informed me. Of course I know that. “Seems like they cannot pass the fiscal’s budget due to the unliquidated budget last year under the House of Councilors.”

I nodded again to him. “I thought everything has been cleared up before the approval of the budget. How is it possible that they signed it without prior clarification?”

“Seems like the House of Councilors members expedite the approval of the budget, for some reason, I must add.”

“And what reason could that be?”

“We don’t know yet but according to one of the Councilors spilled that Mr. Okinji owed huge money from the yakuza of the North thus, it is possible that the unliquidated money was used to pay for his debt.”

“Who is that Councilor?”

“Ito Asahi.”

I nodded. I know him. He was one of the councilors that has the most number of scandals and is an easy target for black mailing. It is also possible that Okinji uses those issues to black mail him into keeping the debt issue a secret and for making him agreed on to everything. But someone is very capable in making him spill the bean by reversing it and use that weakness against him as well.

“It only happens in the movie Haruma.” I said, while shaking my head, disbelieving the news. “But if it is real then Mr. Okinji is in real shit right now.”

“I guess he is.”

“I wonder how he can be able to escape from this if we are talking about millions of yen.”

“It’s billions of yen Your Majesty,” my eyes widen by that and Haruma continues, “It’s either he will go to prison and serve for a lifetime for graft and corruption or he will be impeached from his chair and will be disbanded in joining the election for life. And worst is that, he will be sentenced to death.”

“It’s very minimal considering all the things he have done but it will do..” 

“Seems like they are now destroying each other,”

I nodded. A thief once said that if you want to save yourself, pushed someone elses into the clief, anyway dead men tell no tales.

“Everything falls into places according to the plan.” he said. I was frozen a bit by that but I immediately recovered and raise my eyebrows to him, questioning what he means about that but he raised his eyebrows to me too as if challenging me into interpreting it myself.

I just nodded to him. “Yeah, seems like it.” whatever he means, I don’t want to bother myself about it. If everything falls into places according to the plan, then be it.

We eat in silence after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on how to end this. 😂😂😂 just don't know how to. Huhuhu
> 
> @CM_Lau23 thank you for this 😘

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 56

RYUNOSUKE & KENTO  
5 YEARS AGO

KENTO’S POV

I nervously fiddled with the invitation in my hand. It had been over a year since we had seen each other. We would message sporadically but nothing more than a simple greeting and well wishes really. I was sure that my father made a strong impression and Ryunosuke was respecting the fact that he should give me space. Which in reality it was probably a good idea. I was able to focus on finishing up school and in a few weeks I would be walking across the stage, receiving my diploma and begin working at the nation’s Air Force. The break up was bad; it hurts both physically and emotionally that I don’t know until now how I survived through it. But it’s good for the both of us.

I pushed the doorbell and hoped to god his father would not be the one to answer. A year was a long time but I was sure now, no doubt about it. I had changed through the course of a year, become more certain. My life has direction now not what his father drilled into my face last year. Now I was here, standing at the door and anxious as hell but I had put it off long enough and was ready for whatever would come next. I was prepared to take the rejection with dignity and try my hardest to move on for now without letting it turn me too sour.

“I’ll be graduating in next month.” I blurted out the moment the door opened.

Ryunosuke stood at the doorstep of their impressively large house, “Oh, congratulations. I’m glad to hear you’ve been able to reach your goals.”

“Yes, well I didn't come all this way just to hear you say congratulations. I am inviting you to my graduation.” I shoved the envelope into his hands, the envelope that only family members of the graduating class can receive and he knows that because few months ago he also has one. 

He just stared at the card for a moment before sighing, “Kento, I-”

That sounded like it was going downhill fast, thus I cut him off before he could shoot me down. “Look, I understand and you don’t have to go if you don’t want to and you might not feel the same way. That's perfectly fine, but I came here to let you know, I want you there. I want you to be present at this important accomplishment in my life. I don’t give a shit what my friends, family or my father says or what your father or family or your fiancé says or what anyone else says, you are important to me. I care about you and I want you in my life.”

“Ex-fiancé,”

“What?” Huh? Here I was pouring my heart out and this guy wants to bring up someone’s ex-fiancé. Really?

“It’s ex-fiancé now actually.” He clarified.

“Oh,” As in his ex, yes that makes more sense to the context. Shit, he actually broke up with her? That couldn't have been simple in any shape way or form. That woman would have fought tooth and nail for him.

Ryu just graduated from the military academy with flying colors last month, soon to be one of the best intel of the nation, heir to the Kamiki Estate Corporation, a sure bright future in flesh. It’s impossible that she will just let him go that easy. What the hell?

“Kento,”

I snapped back to reality, “Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you came to see me and thank you for always being honest with me.”

“Oh. Yeah, of course.” And here comes the rejection.

“I’ll be there.”

“Huh?” That was not the next thing I expected Ryu to say.

“Your graduation. I'll be there.”

“Oh, ok. Great.” What the fuck?

Ryu looked nervous; I knew he was hesitant about whatever he wanted to really say. Maybe he didn’t want to hurt my feelings with how he didn’t quire reciprocate what I was hoping for. Well, he was a goddamned adult. If Ryu couldn't just be honest with him in the same way I was being then maybe it wasn't worth the effort in the first place.

I was about to open my mouth and tell Ryunosuke to spit it out when he was caught off guard by the man's voice.

“Do you want to come inside?” Ryu’s face looked...hopeful.

I blinked for a moment trying to figure out just where this was going. He blankly nodded and followed him through the door and into the ridiculously beautiful house. I was led into the kitchen and gestured to take a seat at the bar.

“I missed you. So many times I wanted to reach out and talk with you, let you know how proud I was that you were focusing on school and let you know how I was doing.”

“Why didn't you?” I knew why though.

“Ah, your father made it very clear you needed space. I also didn't want to test if he would follow through on his threats. You also need to focus on your classes.”

I gave a frustrated sigh, “I've told him to leave you alone.”

“He's just protecting you. His heart is in the right place.”

“I don't need to be protected from you. He knows that.” Annoyingly enough Takashi never seemed to get the message.

“I'm afraid to ask but exactly how much did you tell him?”

“Takashi? Well, the truth and that I don't regret ever being with you.” Pure honesty tended to work best with an older brother who could smell your lies and half-truths a mile away.

There was a contemplative silence between us, almost as if the response to that statement was unsure.

“Did you want to go back to our old agreement?” Ryu walked over to me and pulled out his wallet, old agreement, as in ‘fuck me and I’ll give you money for school’ which is bullshit because I never saw him like that, ever.

My heart fell to my stomach and a scowl set into place in a matter of seconds. I snatched the wallet and cash out of his hands and chucked it across the room, dark brows quirked up in amusement as I fisted my hands in the front of his expensive shirt.

“Fucking stupid rich kid! I don't want your money. You know that. I was never up to your money.” I set my expression in a hard stare, grips tightening around the soft cotton stretched between my fingers. “I just want you.”

A chuckle escaped from his mouth as his hands found their way onto my hips, dragging me closer. “I know, I was just joking. I almost forgot how demanding you can be.”

“If I remember correctly, you liked it when I was demanding.”

Ryu smiled fondly before becoming serious, “I- I told them, about you. About us being together and how I felt. I couldn't marry her when the only person on my mind the entire time was you.”

“Did they give you hell for it?” I'd be surprised if they didn't.

“Something like that. But my father had fun making a huge scandal of it and he leaves me with nothing except for this house.”

Yeah that sounds about right. It must have been rough no matter how lightly Ryu tried to play it off. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. I'm the one who's sorry. I never should have ended it so quickly with you when they found out. I should have been honest instead of cheating on her in the first place even though I don’t love her. But for the first time since our families set us up and I was basically forced to marry her, I feel like I can breathe. In not so many words, she told me to shove it. She’s still a little bitten.”

Being this close in range to each other was familiar and warm and oh so right. Oh how I miss him I couldn’t seem to stop myself from launching at him right now and bend him over every furniture in the vicinity.

“Hmm. You're turning soft now.” It wasn't like we both spoke about our emotions so freely like this before but I love this side of him too and makes me love him even more.

“Hardly. I'm just glad because I want you in my life too.”

In that small moment I felt my breath catch. I eagerly closed the space between us and capture his lips which I missed so much. Maybe, just maybe things would turn out alright after all.

“I love you Ryu,” as we both pant after that passionate kiss we shared. Oh how I almost forgot how it feels. “I’ll never let you go again.”

“Me too. Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	5. Chapter 5

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 57

RYUNOSUKE’S POV

The stench of blood and heavy trails of death lingered pervasively in every corner of the dungeon and assaulted my nose as I took the first step inside the main door.

Nothing changed that much from when I went inside it for the first time; when Kento requested me to join him at this part of the building where we’re staying after we decided to accept the Emperor’s request long time ago. Bloodied highly valued criminals screaming at me behind the cell, either cursing me from head to toe or just screaming for help. Just like the first time I was there, all their screams fall on deaf ears.

I unlock the last door and sure where Kento was at the moment. I sighed when I saw him in his usual clothes, plain white shirt, sweat pants and slipper on his feet as if he was just having a walk in the park. I watched silently as Kento and his guards poured something greenish liquid at the feet of one of the prisoners. The prisoner screamed and screamed that if not for the fact that the dungeon is sound proof, surely the people outside can hear them. Kento was smirking very proud at that which makes me sighed more. If not for the very special request from the Emperor not to kill them, surely Kento had put bullets on their foreheads long time ago.

I remember the first time I saw him killed someone like he was just playing in the playground. That was terrible that I wished never happened. He is a soldier, for fuck sake and not an assassin but seems like it when he does these things.

“Please kill me!!” the prisoner screamed from the top of his lungs, but it came muffled to Kento's ears. “Just kill me!!”

“You know what you need to do to die quickly.” He said while looking at the prisoner. “Add more.” He then instructed the guards and they did what he said. The prisoner screamed again, more painfully than the last time.

I cleared my throat to catch his attention. He turned immediately and smiles when he saw me, leaning against the door frame. He quickly gives instruction to the guards before heading towards me. He pushed me out of the door and locks it behind him before ushering me out of the place.

“What was that?”

“Specialized acid,” He simply answered as if he was just talking about the good weather. “How long have you been there?”

“A while ago.” I just said, “How was that?”

“Painfully stubborn,”

“They’re assassins, their creed is more important than their lives. How do you expect them to spill the bean?”

He shrugged before answering me, “I know, the three of them already commited suicide by banging their heads into the locks, but the Emperor wanted to.” We both sighed to that. His orders are absolute and on top priorities. If what happens to him will happen to me, I’ll probably do what he’s doing right now; even do things that humanity tagged as mortal sin.

“Good thing were on his good side.” I mutter and he just nodded to me. We both laugh at that. No one messes the Emperor that got out unscratched.

When we reached the office, he pushed me into the couch before straddling me, pinning my hands above my head quickly that I didn’t even have the chance to groan before he slams his mouth against mine which I reciprocated immediately.

“Shower?” when we separated, I suggested but he just shrugged. “Damn Kento, you smell like dead.”

“Ahuh, but you like it.”

I rolled my eyes to him, “Go and shower, I’ll be right here.”

He knitted his eyebrows and pouted. Cute. “But I miss you.”

“I’ll be staying for a week.”

He contemplated first, I almost can see the gears in his head running and balancing all the options.

“Come on, he told me to stay put for the meantime.” I said and that’s the time he nodded in agreement.

“Shower with me, then.” he playfully suggested and bit his lips that he knows very much how he looks when he did that. Sinfully sexy.

“Damn,” I can only mutter when he drags me into the bathroom.

After filling the tub, we jump into it, me straddling him and pinning him at the side of the tub. How I cursed our height difference sometimes but it doesn’t matter, really when I can have him at my mercy like this.

“Let me wash you.” I said and he just nodded. “How long has it been the last time you take a bath?” I playfully smell him and put a disgusted look.

“You’re cruel. I just take a bath last night.” he pouted again and I just laughed.

I take the shower gel and pour a large amount in the wash cloth and started washing Kento. I missed this, the domesticity. With Kento like this, I know I’m home.

“You’re thinking too much.” He snaps me out of my thought when I stop.

“I’m just thinking about Takeru especially now that the plan is working accordingly. What is he planning after? Did he want to take over the government and turned it into plain Monarchy?”

“I don’t know too. As far as I’m concerned, we are here to help him, right? Whatever is he planning in the future I know it will be for better. We both know Takeru for half of our lives, he’s doing what is the best.”

“I hope so and Taka—”

“Shh, we’re not going to talk about work when we have time for ourselves, okay? You should be thinking about me and not Takeru. Sometimes I wonder what your relationship to him is.”

I laughed at that. Sometimes Kento can be so childish and act as a jealous boyfriend.

“Hmm, I wonder too. What about I’ll call him and ask him?” I tease him.

“Yeah, call him while I’m ramming into your ass. That way, he will second thought whatever he wanted to say.”

“Bastard.” as I punched him into his chest. Kento just grinned as if he got the best idea ever.

Yeah, wherever this all is going, we will sure to support Takeru as long as he needed us, we will be here for him. Hopefully, it will be for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm, I just needed to post this immediately so that I can move on. Hahaha this takes a lot of brain. Lelz!

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 58

KENTO’S POV

I manage to keep my hands off him till we get to the bedroom, but that's only because I won't let myself even look at him. I do that, I'm gone - I'll end up blowing him in the hall, and I'm thinking the duty guards won't appreciate that. Feel like I'm about to pop, holding myself back here, and once we get through the door to the bedroom, all bets are off. I push him to the bed and crawl on top of him, straddling his hips and planting my hands on either side of his head. I give myself a second to just look at him there, on our bed, before I kiss him, best I know how. It’s been two months and I’m dying to be with him, to be one with him again. The way he tastes makes my head spin.

We just came back from Gokoyama after our secret meeting with the Emperor as he wanted changes in the plan and ever since we climb into the car, that was our ride out of the large expand of the Empress Dowager Haruna's land, Ryu has been teasing me endlessly.

Ryu's hands fumble to hold onto my hips, and he moans, this real long, low moan, like he's trying to hold it back but sort of can't. Damn! I slide my lips messily down to his neck, just tasting. He's gasping against my ear, and his hips keep slanting up off the bed to press up against me. Just feeling how hard he is, gets me really fucking hot, really fucking fast.

Ryu keeps moving his hips against me. It feels good, so damn good, and I press down hard against him, holding him against the bed just so I can feel how he fights to push against me. I can't stop tasting his neck, can't stop sucking at the spot where it meets up with his shoulder. My favorite spot.

"Damn Ryu,” I'm half-mumbling into his skin, my hips moving to the beat of my words. Ryu whimpers, sort of struggling beneath me, and that sound makes me want to just drive my body against him, wants to get rid of all these fucking clothes and just fucking do this, do him, now, fucking now.

Ryu tightens his hands on my hips, yanking me even closer. His breath is hot against my ear as he says, "More." Then he pushes me up and over onto my back.

"Oof," I say as he sprawls on top of me immediately. "Okay, then. Good thought." I lean up for a kiss, but Ryu pushes me back down roughly. I raise my eyebrows at him and grin. I think I like desperate Ryu.

He tugs at my t-shirt, pushing it up with both hands. He seems pretty intent on it, but then he leans in and - oh god - licks at one of my nipples. I'm in the process of pulling my shirt the rest of the way over my head, and his fucking hot tongue on my nipple makes me gasp, and lurch, and bang my elbow hard against his head. I get myself totally tangled in my shirt, and by the time I finally tear the thing off and toss it aside, muttering, "Sorry, love, your head, sorry, sorry," he's moved on. I'm trying to just keep up, because who knew, who knew, that Ryu would be like this in bed tonight, this crazy-messy-now-now-now thing?

Can't even wonder at it right now, because he's moved down between my legs and is getting the buttons on my jeans undone. I'm trying to get my breathing under control, but that idea goes right out the window when he moves his lips against shorts, pressing his mouth against the spot right over the head of my cock. I gasp, loud, my hands clutching at the covers. "Fuck, Ryu—"

"Lift up, Kento." Man, his voice sounds ragged. He pushes at my jeans, shoving them down and off, then gets up and starts stripping off his uniform real quick. He's so hot, desperate like this, and my hand moves to stroke myself as I watch him. Finally, his clothes are off and he crawls onto the bed, between my legs, not stopping for a second before he bends to lick the head of my cock.

I groan, and jerk my hips up, threading my hands through his hair. "Fuck, fucking hell, Ryu, damn!" this is like first time all over again. I don't know what I'm trying to say here - more or go slow or careful or I'm gonna come right now— not that it'd matter, because he doesn’t stop or even slow down, just slides his mouth over my cock and sucks. His hands hold tight to my hips, and I can't stop moaning. I'm trying to just hang on here, but then he takes me even deeper, into his damn throat, feels like. I thrust shortly, helplessly, up into his mouth, can't stop myself, but I manage to tug hard on his hair and pant, "Stop. Stop. Stop."

Ryu lets me slip out of his mouth with a loud pop as I moaned, and looks up at me, his mouth shiny and wet. I groan, and shove my hands through my hair. Tilting my head back, I shut my eyes tight, so I can't see him, because even that is enough to make my cock twitch.

"Okay so this is two months pent up frustration, but we need to slow down and enjoy it, okay?” I open my eyes and pull him up next to me. "You are very," I take a deep breath, let it out slowly, "very good at that."

"I like how you taste," he say, then immediately blushes bright red because he's not used to that, dirty talking when we make love. He loves to be just quite. "And if he did not let us out earlier, I'm planning to put my gun's barrel to his head." I laugh at that. Of course who are we going to blame for the straight two months blue balls? No other than the Emperor.

I run my thumb over his bottom lip. Seeing him like this, god, all messed up and hot, is just— too much. I kiss him hard, and then say against his lips, "I want you now."

I roll over and reach to the bedside table to snag the lube that's still there from the last time we made love. Ryu laid into the bed, spreading his legs for me as I positioned in front of him, in between his legs. I hold his beautifully sculpted cock in my palm and played with it. He hissed and curse under his breath as I pressed the tip with my thumb and slides my fingers down into his balls.

“Isn’t this very slow?” he asked in between his labored breathing.

“I want you to feel good,”

“I’m feeling good even if you don’t want me too.” I chuckled to that.

I drop down into his cock and lick the tip of it. Ryu gasps and release the breath he’s holding as I pushed his thing down into my mouth. He moaned my name like a mantra while tightening his hold against my hair.

I shifts a little more and moves down to press my tongue firmly just behind his balls and he shudder blissfully. His hands are white-knuckled on the sheets from gripping tightly the mattress. I moves back up and dragging my tongue into his hole, he’s panting my name, over and over, but I’m not paying attention, too busy sliding my tongue as deep as I can get it. Before I can even touch his cock again, Ryu come without warning. I grin as he embarrassingly covered his face with his arms, face in blazing red. Adorable.

“On your fours,” I said and he did. I poured a large of amount of lube into my finger and put some into his hole that was now in front of my face. I move forward, drapes over his back. His body is warm and a little damp from the sweat. I slide my finger in to nestle between the cheeks and he chokes a little. I run my tongue along the back of his exposed neck— he had his hair in a messy bun— across his hairline then moved down, leaving butterfly kisses along his spine.

I trust a single digit into him, slowly penetrating it as I kissed the base of his spine. He hissed and then moaned like he didn’t know what to do. When he adjusted to it, I inserted another digit, hitting his sweet spot making him squirm. His breath is hot as I press my lips to the side of his face, and he turns his head awkwardly, trying to reciprocate with the kiss. 

“Kento, more,” so much for slowing it down. I can’t take it anymore especially when Ryu uses that special voice that drives me crazy.

I flip him over, leaned forward and kissed him hungrily on the lips while I spread his legs further and aligned my cock into his hole. Slowly I entered him and he hissed at the penetration. When I was fully sheathed into him, I released the breath I didn’t know I was holding. Damn! This takes a lot of effort and self-control not to thrust into him immediately.

I waited as Ryu adjusted to my size as I don’t want him to complain later on that I hurt him. As much as possible I want this to be good for the both of us. I leaned forward and captured his lips against mine, this time passionately as he clasps our hands together; I pressed them into the bed and started thrusting into him.

Ryu moaned my name as I suck the exposed skin under his chin and he shudder. It needed few more hard thrust before both of us came together, me inside him and him in our stomachs and chests.

I kissed him again, longer than the first, “I love you.” 

He lifts his hand and touch my face in loving manner which made me leaned into it, feeling the warmth in his palm. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what I'm writting. Please forgive me.

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 58

TAKERU’S POV

  
I don’t know what to feel as I scanned for the third time the sentences across the small piece of paper. It’s still early in the morning. The horizon is greying with the coming sunlight but overhead it’s still dark enough to see some stars, too early to hear some bad news. And I’m not waiting until proper hour to hear the details.

I cleared my throat while leaning against the door frame of the unlocked bedroom door, a bit louder so that the two people tangled naked above the mattress can hear my arrival. But seems like the two was enjoying the afterglow that they didn’t even bother to hear me or just lock the door for that matter.

I rolled my eyes when clearing my throat louder is not effective as Kento just snuggles to Ryu’s side more than opening his eyes. So I walk into the side of the bed, pick up the pillow and just hit Kento’s exposed bum, hard that he winces and curse loudly.

“Fuck you!” seems like he’s not really happy having to wake up while he’s having a good time with his boyfriend. When he sees me, his eyes widened and gasp rather dramatically and he immediately kneeled on the side of the bed and bowed his head in apology.

“I’m not waiting until you two to get down from your high,” I said teasingly and walks into the window, open the curtains to let the sun rays inside, making Ryu whimpers when it hits him.

I heard shuffling of something behind me. Maybe Kento is kind enough to put on some clothes. Well, I don’t want to see his thing too while talking with him about the current nation’s issue.

“Why are you in a hurry?” I heard Ryu asks sleepily. Maybe Kento wakes him up.

“The Emperor is here,” he whispers which is not really a whisper because I still hear him.

“Oh,” then followed by footsteps and then a loud slam of the bathroom door.

I turned around and see Kento is in his proper attire now, if proper meaning with clothes on, yeah.

“What makes you visit me in my bedroom early in the morning, Your Majesty?”

“I want to talk to both of you.” I said and invited myself to sit at the couch, fronting the flat screen TV.

“Allow me to make myself presentable first, Your Majesty, if you don’t mind,”

“I do.” I sternly said while crossing my arms against my chest. Kento swallows hard and seems like he doesn’t know what to do. “Seriously?” I ask and he raises his eyebrows to me. “Go ahead and fuck yourself.” I told him and roll my eyes to him.

“Sometimes I think it’s never a good idea for you to marry a commoner.” He mumbles.

“And why’s that?”

“You got a very colorful vocabulary now, don't you think?” I rolled my eyes to him.

Kento shuffled his way to the bathroom without any word, trying very hard not to laugh and as I wait for them to come and finally talk to me. I don’t have whole day, I still need to see someone very important and tell him everything.

\-------------

“And the other members?” I ask. 

Ryu just explains to us everything. Apparently, Mr. Okinji committed a suicide when the second scandal blows up the National Diet’s House of Councilors leader, leaving his family to face the scandal instead. I didn’t expect the event to turned it like that. I prefer to make him suffer in prison, not like this. But what can I do really? He already decided his fate, especially that finally one of the prisoners already spilled the beans when Kento find out about his family and threatened to persecute them as well for his crime.

And, by that, truth revealed easily and quickly.  
Upon further investigation of Ryu, we found out that Lady Kushina of Osaka was apparently the daughter of Mr. Okinji from different women that no one knows but him. Thus, he plans in making Lady Kushina the new Empress following the death of Taka thinking he can manipulate me into giving them the throne. Of course, all of this was just because of the fucking throne. And Lady Kushina was the granddaughter of the yakuza of the North's clan head which Mr. Okinji had a debt to, that explains a lot.

A wrong move, I must add. What he did not anticipate is that, I fall in love with Taka thus, even if Taka died, she can never be an Empress because I would rather give them my middle finger and told them to fuck themselves than to marry again. Did he realize that his plan is never that solid to begin with? Maybe not because if he did, he should have plan B and not just hanged himself.

“The Office of the Ministry of Justice started investigating them one by one and also the House of Representatives. As far as I know, even the Office of the Prime Minister is being investigated.”

“Why?”

“Your Majesty, we are talking about the price of the whole nation like we are facing World War 3.” Ryu said. “You know, invading and manipulating and death and—”

“Okay, stop! Meaning?”

“We are talking about more zeroes than the Ministry of Finance could count from the National Treasury, Your Majesty.”

“Oh,” I can only say. I never thought that the whole nation benefitted from my little revenge. So it’s never wrong to make this move at the first place. Though, Mr. Okinji’s death never settles in my stomach well.

“You had something to worry about more than that though, Your Majesty.”

We immediately turned our heads to the one speaking. Eyes widened and mouth opens like we are fishes out of the water. Haruma was leaning against the door frame, squaring his arms against his chest, squinting his eyes to us like he was saying he’s mad.

“Haruma,”

“Sorry for not telling you but, I already know everything. Don’t have to explain, though I’m hurt that you left me behind and don’t include me in this at the first place.”

“Let me ex—”

“Emperors don’t need to explain themselves. You are superior, act like one.” he scolded me. I immediately stitch my lips together with a silent ‘oh’.

“How did you know it anyway? I’m sure we are very discreet about everything.” Ryu was smirking towards Haruma when Kento invited him to join us in the couch.

“I’m afraid you are not,” Haruma also given Ryu his signature smirk which Ryu just accepted with a nod.

“Okay, but it doesn’t mean that your boyfriend knows it too, right?” Kento clarifies.

“What do you think of me? It’s not that Toru has been with me for the past months,” He glared at me because I know very much why he and Toru don’t have time for each other now a day.

“I guess it calls for an apology?” I smile sweetly to him and he just nodded after he rolls his eyes at me. “Anyway, what’s the meaning of that?”

“Well, Lady Kushina is in the main palace right now, asking for an explanation why your supposed to be marriage to her should be postponed. She commands the Imperial Household Agency to prepare for your wedding. I don't want to comment on that as I don't have direct command of the agency.”

“You stop it right?”

“I did, but that's for the meantime since the lower house is also asking for an explanation and approve the motion of the concubine for the preparation. I suggest, as soon as possible you have to go down and talk to the lower house.” I nodded to him.

I already anticipated it that the lower house will be asking me for an explanation why I cannot marry the concubine now that it already passed the due thus I already had plan how to break to them the very important message later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	8. Chapter 8

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 60

TAKERU’S POV

  
I sigh as I step out of the car, looking around the area I came to dread as the time goes by but I don’t really have a choice, aren’t I? I have been here secretly for almost two years now and every time I was here, everything was just so dull that even the flowers in their bed that blooms every season doesn’t make a color and feels like faded into the paleness of the ground.

However, today’s different. Light’s rays were making its way over the place that able to escape from the cracks of the thick leaves of the trees. A familiar bright sun in the sky peeked through the horizon and boasted its array of colours. The warm glows of orange and scarlet palettes painted an ethereal atmosphere over the hidden residence in Gokayama, basking it in brilliance. Gently dancing, the air smelt fresh and tasted pleasant and uplifting. Trees were seemingly dancing in the air in the beat of wind like music. 

I walk past the oak wood bench that I remember I stayed and even slept during those long nights I’ve been here, where I cried my heart out when I have given a chance to be alone, away from everything.

I breathe in and out before I bend over and remove my shoes at the genkan and place it into the shoe rack provided. The slippers I used the other day when I’m here were already at the door, like welcoming me. I slipped into it and removed my coat and hanged it into the rack. The inside of the house is dull too despite of the colorful red and cream curtains that adorned the windows, freshly picked red and white roses at the vases above the cabinets and coffee table.

I look around the living room, there’s no one inside. They knows when I’m here thus they leave me alone which is good because most of the time I needed to be alone and the tranquility this place could give me.

The door to my right is silent as ever as I walk into its threshold; hold the handle with practice carefulness. My heart doubled over the moment I pushed the door open. Sun rays cascading inside the room from the open window where the curtains was drawn into the side tied with the creamed colored ribbon, keeping it from falling back into the center.

I inhale and exhale, trying to calm myself as I walk inside. I’ve been here thousand times but every time I’m here, only the empty room greeted me. However today, it’s different. The color of the room seems becomes brighter, there’s red coming from the fresh roses by the night stand that gives the pale vase a life, peach bohemian style curtain by the window with that catches the sun rays, disabling them to go through the room, even the creamed colored carpet rose to life. I smile as I slowly walk into the only bed at the center of the room. The pristine white sheet blended with the hazel nut colored quilt is tempting especially that the only living thing in the room is now beaming with joy, grinning like a psychopath that he is. I almost rolled my eyes to his stretch hands and wiggling point finger. Urging me to come forward.

“Can you come over and let me smack that grin of yours, Your Majesty?”

I almost cried when I heard him, rough and hoarse as he hasn’t used it for a long time yet sweet like music to my ears. I took in his image. Slightly long disheveled hair that's goes back to its original color, wavy at the end, his bangs annoyingly hugged his forehead, eyes that are— despite beaming like a child when his birthday gift opened in front of him— like he was woken up from the long and deep slumber, bags under his eyes are now prominent. 

I slowly walk into the side of the bed and just stare at him as if I can’t believe that he’s real and not a portion of my imagination while he’s watching me while grinning. I slowly lift my hand and touch his face, gently as if he was fragile. Damn! I miss him so much like I finally can breathe after a long time.

“I miss—”

Before he can even finished it as I already knew what he wanted to say, I dip my head and capture his lips with mine, kissing him passionately that he immediately reciprocated. We kissed longer to fill in the time we haven’t touch each other.

“Welcome home,” I murmurs into his lips and he smiles before kissing him again, deeper.

\----------------------------

I watched as he eats, picking up different foods and put it into his mouth like a hungry man, messy and ridiculous yet I can’t find the heart to stop him instead, watched him in amusement, my lips curled into a smile.

“I didn’t know where we are,” he started after gulping his water.

“Gokayama,”

“Oh,” he just said then pick up his apple and eat. “How did you find this place?”

“The lands where this house was built and the farm surrounded the area are Empress Dowager Haruna’s. She inherits it when her father died and then when I turned sixteen, she gifted it to me.” I said.

“Does she don’t have siblings or something?”

“Unfortunately none. She was an only child since her mother died when she was six and her father did not marry again.”

“Oh,” then pause. I quirk my eyebrows to him, asking what did he want to say, “Uhm, I just forgot that she’s not your real mom.” then he grins, “Takeru, why didn’t you have siblings anyway? I see that Emperor Eiichiro is very much healthy when you’re still young, how come he didn’t have another child?”

I lick my bottom lip wet. This is the part that I haven’t told him since he did not ask. “Empress Dowager Haruna can’t bare child and my father got vasectomize when he got me due to some complications. That as far as I know. My father did not disclose it in public and keep it as a family secret.”

He grins. He knows what I mean. He’s my family so he has every right to know about it. “Anyway,” I started, “How do you feel about going out to the public and announces that you’re alive and kicking and slaps the National Diets with it?”

He looks at me for a good couple of seconds or so then snickers, “But I need to see my son first, gain some booster.”

I smile at him and he grins. I’m thinking of ways to do this but it’s Taka’s call and I loved to see how he will going to kick their asses for messing up with his family.

The sun just started to vacate her throne at the horizon and descended with glam, pink, orange and reddish rays was left at her wake. Tomorrow will be a good day to laugh and claim our prize. We won this battle and we will win the next round, I’m sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes N' Words and Wherever You Are were playing on repeat while I'm writing this one and I don't know if its okay or not. Lol. Just mumbling nonsense as usual. 😂😂 Peace.

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 61

TAKAS POV

I was fidgety the whole time since Takeru announced that they are coming, my son is coming. I've been walking back and forth in front of the sliding glass door; keeps on looking outside every now and then so I won't miss seeing them arrive.

"Babe, maybe you want to relax? You're exhausting me," Takeru calmly shook his head at me and I just glared at him, he stands up from the chair he was occupying, leaving the folder he's been reading since earlier and walks behind me and caress my back to calm me down. "I know you just want to see him, but you don't have to exhaust yourself."

"This is the first time I can see him, I just-"

"I know," he cut me.

"Then let me exhaust myself and leave me alone." I told him. He just pouted but left me to my own device as he chose to go to the kitchen. I know he's just worried about me but can he really blame me if I'm this excited to meet my son after I've been away from him for the longest time?

I can't remember how long it was since the last time I've felt this way like I can't breathe and the worst was, just last night I have this really, really scary nightmare about my son that I haven't goes back to sleep since I woke up at 2 in the morning. Takeru did not know about that because we all know how he is when it comes to that.

It was few hours later that we finally saw them. I can feel my heart skips a beat or two the moment I saw the black sedan rounded the small fountain at the entrance then settled into the side of the small pond in front of the small bridge connecting the main land and the islets where the residence was built. I immediately stand up, though my head complain of the sudden movement I don't care. Takeru was behind me, quickly guided me through the door with his hand at the small of my back.

The small bead of tear that threatened to come out earlier was now freely flowing as the dam inside me broke as I saw the familiar black wavy hair atop the small head. It's Kenshin, our little bundle. I step out of Takeru's loving arm as Dr. Aom neared us with Kenshin in her arm, sleeping silently with his thumb in between his lips, sucking it. I smile at that. He's so adorable. I reach out for him, took him from Dr. Aom and cradle his head against my chest, lulling him to sleep once more when he stirs.

"Thank you Dr. Aom," I heard Takeru said behind me. He drapes the blanket I used earlier into my shoulder and covering Kenshin with it. Dr. Aom just nodded before bidding her goodbye to us as they are also set to go back to the Tokyo Imperial Palace. 

We watched as they backed away until they disappeared into the path out of the gates of the compound. When they are finally out of our sight, Takeru then ushers us inside the residence and into our room with Kenshin still secured in my arms, still peacefully sleeping. I dont know what will be his reaction tomorrow if he sees me, maybe he would cry and look for someone who is more familiar to him than us or me and I don't know what will I do if that happens.

However, in the morning the fear I had the other day had vanished the moment he smiles at me and utter a broken Papa while running into my arms. I didn't suppress the tears the slips out of my eyes then and cried like a toddler into his small shoulder that had him raise his eyebrows at me while tilting his head to the side in question so I smile then and explains to him that I was just happy he knew me. He asks few questions that I readily answer him. God, this two years old was like me in my 20th year. This time I know, he is more like Takeru than I am. Lol! This was a scenario, out of the hundreds, that I had never imagined. Reunification was going to be resolution, payoff. I thought after reunion, the bitter-to-sweet ratio would finally become exponentially sweeter.

The next two days was spent running out in the grassy area of the compound, flying kite out of the field, teaching him play the ukelele and playing football in the mud, dirty clothes be damned but we don't care, Kenshin's happiness is more important than those. Exhausted and all, Kenshin sleeps in while eating his dinner and we just laugh at that because who wouldn't when he's too adorable.

We tuck him to bed after. A smile graces my lips as I watched my son silently sleep holding my hand into his chest. I have felt so many dejavu emotions. My tears were threatening to fall again but suppress it. Takeru had teased me earlier for crying when I had him in my arms after two long years. He's so big now and features he got from his dad and I were prominent now, like how he furrow his eyebrows when confused just like Takeru and he pouted when he was being deprived of something just like me. This is our little bundle, our joy, our world, our everything.

=========================

"I miss it." I whispered into the ear of the man who stole everything from me yet returned it ten folds with extra few more bits. We headed back to our room then after Kenshin settled down, guards have been deployed around the residence ensuring our safety and finally, we can have our peaceful time together.

"I miss you more." he whispers back.

He tightened his hold in my waist, dragging me and hugging me closer to him. I leaned against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest even every skips it made when I run my finger into his arm. I couldnt believe we make it to this moment.

"Do you want to shower first?" he asks after a moment.

"No, I need a haircut." He softly laugh at that, that laugh that makes me smile too and he looks so cute so I kissed him, a peck on his lips that made him raise his eyebrows in surprise. "I just miss that," I said. "I just miss kissing you." I added.

He then grabs me gently through my nape and connected our foreheads together and run his thumb against my bottom lip. I close my eyes, feeling every inhale and exhale he made softly. If ever I'll be taken away from him again, I don't know if I can survive it once more.

"Does the doctor mention about having sex?" I ask teasingly, ask him when we separated as I started to walk into the bathroom.

Takeru groaned at that but shook his head. He walks into the bed and sit at the edge before giving me my answer, "Yeah and he said we should wait for another week for your final CT scan before we can actually do what we usually do."

I leaned against the door frame, raising my eyebrows to him, "Oh, but were good at that."

"Good at what?" while raising his eyebrows to me.

"Not following orders." I grinned at him before entering the bathroom fully and locking the door behind me. I heard Takeru groaned a complain, a long 'Taka' with string of curses followed which I just laugh off before I stripped my clothes and started to shower. 

Sure, there's a lot of things I miss and one of those is making love to him and I'm not gonna deprived myself with that, orders be damned. That's why instead of cutting my hair I just showered immediately. I'll just let the barber at the palace cut it for me besides, it can wait, right? I step out of the shower with a purpose then, feeling all my blood pumping in excitement at what will happens the moment I emerge from here.

When I step out of the bathroom, I saw him leaning against the sliding door frame at the balcony, his arms squared against his chest and probably thinking something. I cleared my throat to catch his attention then. As he turned around, his eyebrows immediately raise questioningly as he saw me, _naked._

"I thought you said you want to cut your hair?" his eyes scanned me up and down and I can almost feel every hair in my body stood up in anticipation.

"It can wait," I just said, he just nodded.

It has been a year, five days and seven hours since I woke up as since the last time we saw one another, my heart skips a beat as the electric thrill rush through me. He took one step, then another; a predator moving in for the kill, his eyes never leaves me as I bit my bottom lip. As the prey, I tremble with the thrill of how he gazes at me with a fire in his eyes that makes my heart leap from my chest. I move in too, forward, meeting him halfway.

A yelp passed his mouth as I back him up against the wall, leaving him trapped and without anywhere to run to I smirk at his startled reaction and he chuckles scarcely an inch of air between us, I can feel my body heat nearly soaking into his through his threadbare shirt. My heart refuses to still, beating rapidly in my chest.

His free hand moved to cup my face in his hands then he leans down to kiss my lips, biting gently and drawing needy whimpers and soft pleasure moans humming from me. Slowly, the nipping kisses are more possessive and stinging, turning my pink lips a rosy red; We kiss with a blaze like a sparkling fire as I disrobe him in a frenzy, his clothes were thrown here and there about the bedroom, the task a bit difficult with Takeru nipping my skin where he can reach— its those damn teeth marks again, each stinging bite send warm sparks down my spine, marking me once again as his own.

"You turned into vampire in a year?" I teased him. We both laugh at that, him at the skin in between my shoulder and neck.

"You do know where it will go, right?"

"Believe me, I know so just stay still, alright? Let me do my work and you are not allowed to move an inch from where you are." I ordered him. He rolled his eyes to me but followed me nevertheless.

It wasn't like we haven't done this before, far from it in fact. But every time felt like the first as I reach for his pajamas waist band and pulled it down in time I sink into my knees in front of him, his length sprung free from its confine.

"Taka," as he moves to pick me up.

I swatted his hands away and glared at him, "Takeru, stay still." So he did. I look up at him and gave him a swift smile before I let one hand carefully touch the tip, causing him to let out a groan. Damn, I almost forgot how huge he is and at the same time miss this.

I let my fingers move downwards, gave it a firm squeeze and watched in fascination as it grew impossibly harder in my hand. A bead of pre-come rose to the tip, and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to taste it. I played for it for a while before leaning closer. I let my tongue carefully taste the tip, and then began to lick down the shaft. Takeru bite out a groan as he moved to tangled his fingers against my hair, softly tugging it when he feel its too much.

"Taka," he said with his ragged breathing, quite a warning too.

I just ignore him and put all of him inside my mouth. All the while he spoke, I moved my hand up and down the silky smooth skin of his member, dabbing my fingers in pre-come and using it to lubricate my movements. I was fixated upon the hardness, how big it felt in my hand, how hot the skin was like it was the first time all over again. I breathed in the scent of Takeru up above me, watching him intensely as I moved my hand up and down. Sweat glistened along Takerus shoulders, his arms, his glorious chest and thighs. I picked up my movement later on when I heard him cursed underneath his breathe, a proud hummed escapes past my mouth as I suck him and go deeper I almost choke. I put every effort into it, everything I know from the past experience I had with him, hollowing my cheeks to create more suction and moving my hand in perfect rhythm as I tightened my lips around the shaft, even has my own saliva made it slick, sliding home against my tongue to the back of my throat once again.

Then, suddenly, without warning, Takeru pulled out and let his prick slap wetly against my cheek. In a daze, I looked up at him, eyebrows rose in question as I dabbed at the wetness with the back of my hand and helplessly wondered again at his actions. Takeru flinched at the daggers I'm shooting at him then he smiles. He reached for my face again, his thumb swiping against my wet bottom lip.

"You don't want me to just cum in your mouth, aren't you?" he asks sheepishly.

"That's the plan but you could've just say it,"

"I'm kinda tried but you're so into it and-"

"Alright, shut up!" he immediately zips his mouth then. I stand up and walk over to the bed, sits at the edge, still glaring at him.

He followed me into the bed and reaches for my cheek, caressing it "Taka,"

"I want you, do you not?"

"I- I do, you know how much I want you since I saw you wide awake, if not for the strict order from your doctor I would've jump at you that very moment."

"Then have me now," he bit his bottom lip, contemplating his choices. It's true that the doctor had been reminding him about exhausting me with 'extracurricular activity' that we both know what it means. But, I've been restraining myself for five days now and I know he was too besides, we both know that we don't like being ordered and we love breaking every damn order. I stand up, snake my arms around his neck, drag him closer and slam my mouth against him which he reciprocated almost immediately. "Have me now, Your Majesty, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	10. Chapter 10

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 62

HARUMA’S POV

Everything is brighter than ever inside the National Diet’s Legislature Building. The curtains in every building around the compound is being replace into something nice and light. Vases were filled with colorful flowers varying from roses to camellias to daffodils. Beautiful Ikabana’s were also placed around the buildings. The pathways, gardens and gazebos were also cleared. 

The Imperial Household was now wearing their Imperial Court uniforms and everyone is stationed and positioned in their designated areas from the servants to the highest ranking member of the household. Emperor Hiroichi is also in the building, wearing his successor’s sokutai while sitting at his chair, right of the current Emperor’s official chair. 

  
Members of the National Diet, other government agencies, and Japan’s Self-Defense Forces highest ranking officials were also present. Even Kento and Ryunosuke were also there wearing the Emperor’s version of Imperial Court for his Chief of Ministry of Justice and its head of the intelligence unit same with us, Toru that standing by my side at my left and Shohei, my brother— as representative to the Empress Dowager of Japan— at my right.  
Everyone is waiting for the arrival of the Emperor and— the _Empress_. No one knows that the celebration is for the Empress’s return aside from us because all they know is that the Emperor is now ready to marry the first highest ranking concubine, Lady Kushina of Osaka who is now sitting and waiting at the Imperial Household Pavilion beside the Crown Prince’s old palace were they plan to held the wedding as per the head of the household.

  
Headed by Grand Marshall Miura, the convoy from the Gokayama is now heading into the Legislature compound and the band started to play the welcome song. Black sedan started to fall in line and parked but giving way to the vehicle where the Imperial couple was in. Just like Moses parted the sea, all the people at the entrance parted when the Emperor climb out of the vehicle. I was already at the side of the car, protecting the Emperor’s head while he descended the black bulletproof vehicle. At the left side of the vehicle, Toru was standing ready to do his job and held the door for the Empress.

Everyone’s eyes widened upon seeing the Empress descending the vehicle in his usual clothing. White tee shirt underneath the black leather jacket, black fitted rip jeans and black and white laces each other as designed to his converse on his foot and a benny at his head. Oh, his hair’s longer now, cascading at his back in its original color, black and wavy in a messy ponytail.

He smile upon seeing everyone and wave to the people he knows who smiles to him too. The Emperor immediately takes the Empress hand and started to walk down the aisle of the building’s entrance. We followed suit until we reach the hall at the center of the session hall that can hold possibly thousands of audiences. Everyone started piling and settled at their respected chairs when the Emperor and Empress took their chairs.

I heard some members of the diet murmured about the Empress was already dead two years ago and how come he’s here and if they are just imagining things. I almost laughed at that. Those people behind the attacked a year ago that causes the Emperor to go on rage and dirtied his hand in revenge are all stupid if they thought that they can easily take us down.

The Emperor cleared his throat to catch the attention of the people at the hall, “I can see that all of you were shock— surprised that Empress Taka is here with us. Yes, he is, indeed, in flesh. The bullet that supposed to take his life that night of the attacked was unfortunately isn’t enough to take him down, as stubborn as he is, he refused to die at their hands.” He smirked— others chuckled to that— and looks amusingly at his better half who just shrugged like it was nothing, “You are here to hear the announcement that I supposed to announce in public however since I value your reputations and respect you, I would want to announce it here.”

The door suddenly opened and enters the first highest ranking concubine and her guards and personal servants followed suit. She’s wearing her own version of the Jūnihitoe, however different than what the Empress wore when he got married, less layer and fewer colors. Her eyes widened too upon seeing who seated at the throne. Empress Taka eyed the concubine with a smirk plastered on his face, like giving a middle finger to her, she almost collapsed at the main door.

“Have a seat Lady Kushina,” the Emperor motioned her to sit at the chair provided for her. “This will take long so I suggest for you to settle down.” She bowed to the Emperor and then settled at the chair provided for her. The Emperor look around before speaking again, “Two years ago, all of you knew that a band of thieves broke in the Kyoto Imperial Palace that night specifically targeting the Empress and to cut the story short they almost succeeded that the Empress almost died if not for the trusted people we have at that time that immediately carried the Empress to the hospital, but as what I’ve said, he survived and he’s here with us.”

“I ordered for the investigation of what happen that night and dig some information to have the case clarified however, what we discovered was more than what we should have known.” He cleared his throat and then continues, “We discovered that few of the officials were behind the attacked and were also included in the large syndicate that the government has been hunting for many years, smuggles, corruption, human trafficking and all the crimes you can think of. The late Mr. Okinji Ryoma, excuse me Mrs. Okinji for having you hear this but your husband is one of the mastermind that planned the attacked,” everyone gasps in surprise but other members of the diet look down, “One, meaning there are some people that were here with us that were his accomplices,” the door immediately shut and the guards standby the door, holding their weapons closer. 

Everyone started to panic but the Emperor eases them by clearing his throat again and motioned everyone to sit still, “According to the evidences that was already submitted to the Office of the Prime Minister, what they really planned was to take over the throne by murdering the Empress and marrying the first highest concubine to me and the story will goes on and on. It’s not like I care, but how they do it is what really pissed me off,”

Emperor Hirohito laughed at that which immediately joined by Taka as the Emperor Takeru rolled his eyes to both of them, they stifled it.

“Now is— payback time.” he waved his hand and twelve of the members of the National Diet House of Councilors was cuffed by Kento’s army and seven from the House of Representatives.

Ryunosuke already send us, including Prime Minister Nagato, the other day the copy of the data we gathered about these officials. We all know that this will happen but I was still surprised that the Emperor personally does this.

Prime Minister immediately take over the spot of the Emperor and announces that everyone involve will be prosecuted according to their crimes they committed and told the Emperor that he will do everything to assure that the government of Japan will be cleansed. The Emperor only nodded to him before ascending to his chair and settled in beside the Empress who took his hand immediately.

When the army escorted the evicted officials out of the palace and the door closes, we know that this will be the beginning of the new chapters of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	11. Chapter 11

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 63

KENTO’S POV

Ryunosuke Kamiki was the hottest guy in the whole world. There was no doubt about that. I’d thought for seven years we’ve been together or since the first time I saw his curly hair bouncing at his nape at the school ground while he’s running around the oval playing soccer when we’re five, or the first time I saw him smile and his brown eyes meet mine. There were certain times though, that Ryu transcended into an even higher level of beauty, like inhumane, like he doesn’t even belong to this world of crap, now was just one of those moments.

Ryu’s head is angled towards the ceiling. His curly black hair is fluffier than usual against the pillow, his gorgeous dark brown eyes are hidden by his scrunched up eyelids and his plump lips are parted in a series of the most wonderful sounding gasps and moans. The rest of his face is covered in a light film of sweat that's glistening in the early morning sunlight that's filtering through the gaps in the closed window blinds. His neck is stretched, all of the tendons tightening and slackening as his body moves in a perfect rhythm with each thrust of my hips.

“Fuck, Ken…” he gasps, reaching up to touch my sweaty face as he opens his eyes a little to look straight into me like he saws my soul beneath my skin.

It's in that very second that my mind enters into a moment of pure clarity. All of the disjointed thoughts I'd had about Ryu and our future together come together in one bright and undeniable conclusion. I want this forever; wants Ryu forever, I only want these strong arms around me, this body beneath me and these sounds gracing my ears. 

This isn't really a new revelation but I never felt it so strongly and so deeply before. “So beautiful,” I whisper, holding his gaze as I slowed my thrusts against him, trying to stretch out this moment, make it last for as long as possible.

Ryu’s lips twitch up into a smile “Love you,” he moans, stroking my cheek with his thumbs, it came out as a string of stitched words, his eyes drift closed again.

I feel my heart melt. The thought about wanting Ryu forever morphs into a deep yearning. I’m sure that if there was ever a day when I didn't have Ryu by my side that I'd die. I am so certain that no one else in the entire universe could make me feel the way Ryu does and I wish more than anything that I can do or say something to make Ryu see it.

“Please Ken...” Ryu whimpers, sliding his hands down to my shoulders “I’m... close...”

I speed up my thrusts again; moving my hips in the way I know drives Ryu crazy. He whines needily beneath me and digs his fingertips into my shoulders. The dull pain brings me that much closer to my own orgasm and as my eyes drift closed, my mind begins to play a familiar reel of images that invaded my thoughts: Ryu’s bright beaming face framed by twinkling fairy lights when I had finally introduce him to my batch mates as my boyfriend, Ryu's strong arms around my waist when he'd hugged me so hard the other day after the Emperor given us a break for a month, that had me struggled to breath, Ryu’s peachy ass, Ryu’s toned chest but this time new ones are added, what I hoped were future images of my life with this beautiful man— Ryu in a white suit walking down the aisle in between the sakura trees towards me, Ryu dancing with me a little tipsy after we had shot of the wine we had as a gift, Ryu lying on a beach somewhere with a glass of champagne in his hand...

As much as I try to focus on him and my own imminent orgasms, the thought of how terrible my life would be without Ryu just wouldn't leave me. “Love you, Ryu,” I pants, trying my best to put every ounce of feeling I can into that three simple words “Want you forever...”

“You already have me,” he replies, the end of his sentence getting lost in a broken moan.

As I chase my high with a redoubled effort I finally admit it to myself that I want Ryu to... “Marry me” I don’t even realize that I had said the last two words out loud until Ryu’s grip on my shoulders slackens and I open my eyes to find two startled pools of chocolaty brown eyes staring back at me.

An intense panic takes over me for a moment until his shock softens. “Can we, uhm, finish this first?” I ask breathily.

I shake my head as if that will clear my mind and the panic that started to pool inside my stomach and concentrates on thrusting into him at twice as my current speed. Maybe if I give him an amazing orgasm we can both forget what I just blurted out.

Ryu seems to get lost in the moment, panting and moaning my name as he fists at the pillows behind his head. He's the first to come, with a series of throaty moans and whimpers of my name, he spills over his own stomach.

The sight of him during orgasm, along with the way he clenches around me when he comes, as always has me reaching my own climax within seconds. My arms shake with a mixture of pleasure and exhaustion before I collapse onto his chest, burying my head into his shoulder and kissing the sweaty skin there.

As the high slowly ebbs away, the horror of what I'd done moments ago sinks in. I already dread lifting my head to look at him for the fear of finding a terrified or disgusted look on his face or the rejection that would come out of his mouth. 

We both stay silent for a long moment, save from our ragged breaths there's not a single sound in the bedroom and it weighs heavy on me, as I gently pull out and rolls off of him. To my surprise, Ryu rolls with me so that his body is pressed close to my side and he rests his curly head on my chest, fingers tracing my stomach.

It's another long moment before he breaks the silence “Did you just propose while you were balls deep inside me?” He asks. Despite the comedic choice of words, his tone is unreadable and I’m unsure on the best way to answer. I could deny it, convince him that he'd heard wrong and I had said nothing of the sort. That wouldn't cure the real problem though, because the overwhelming truth of the matter is that I meant it. I want to spend my life with Ryu, I want Ryu to be my husband and someday become a father to our little bundle.

“Kento,” he prompts, lifting his head slightly to look over to me in the eye that I held with mine, “Did you just ask me to marry you?”

After I internally debating with myself whether to answer him or not, in the end I nods, slowly but I know Ryu get it.

"Did you mean it, or was it just one of your crazy orgasm mumblings?" he asks, his dark brown eyes searching mine, presumably for confirmation that I was just joking.

I can't do it. I can't pretend or lie so I forces out the short sentence that could confirm it, “Yeah. I— I meant it.”

I was expecting either an explosion of anger or a heartbreaking ‘I don't want the whole marriage thing’ speech. Instead I was utterly surprised and bewildered as Ryu laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkle up in the adorable way that I love and his musical laughter fills the room. I want to join in but the fear already settles in my insides that I can’t even crack up just like usual.

“I can't believe this is how you asked me, you complete asshole!” Ryu chuckles before planting a soft kiss atop my chest, “Do you have any idea how many times I've imagined you proposing?!”

My head still swimming from the fear of rejection and the long emotional heartbreaking speech that supposed to follow that I don’t know what to say so I just shakes my head in surprise.

“So many times Kento and this one is definitely not on my list on how you would propose to me while I'm on my back moaning 'faster'! Damn you!” he still laughing and even smack my chest, lightly before he let his finger lingers at the center where my heart supposed to be. “It was stupid, most stupid of all!” he smiles, “But my answer’s still yes.”

My heart is about to burst I’m sure of it, after hearing him say those three letter word I’m sure that I wouldn’t hear at the end. I jump up to my feet, startled and wide eyes. Ryu’s eyes widen to from the sudden action. “W-what? Are you serious?” I gasp.

Ryu’s face softens and he grins and nods. He sits up— hissing from the pain at his rear— and leaned his back against the nest of pillows then motion me to come back to his side which I quickly did. He kissed me again with more meaning this time “As long as you get me a ring that I can slap into Haruma’s face.” He laughs at the last word.

“Did you two bet again?” I shouldn’t be surprise. Ever since we were young, they kinda bet on anything and everything under the sun. It’s how they do their fun.

He grinned at me and then nodded. “I wanted to have my laugh at his face when he saws the ring in my finger and I can actually say that his Toru is no match to my Kento and I bet him in the marriage part.”

Relieved laughter escapes from my mouth as I envelopes Ryu in a loving hug “You two are silly.” And he just laughs, “You actually want to marry me?” I ask again.

Ryu rolls his eyes, “How many times do I have to say yes before you believe me?”

“Once more please,” I reply, stroking one of Ryu’s cheeks with my thumb.

Ryu smiles lovingly which surely melt my heart into puddle, “I want to marry you, Kento Yamazaki,” he states, “Now give me my ring before I changed my mind.”

I immediately scurried into our shared walk in closet and rummage for the ring I always had with me every time Ryu’s in the house. I pulled it out from the drawer and open it. The two shiny golden bands with simple design glitter when the light in the room hit it. I brought it during one of my visit to France when I was still in the Fighters Unit of the Japan Air Self-Defense Forces and the moment I realize I want to be with Ryu for the rest of my life.

When I slip one of the rings into his ring finger, the images of Ryu in a white tuxedo while walking down the aisle with his ever so gorgeous-that-make-my-knees-go-weak smile intensify and now I can’t wait to meet him halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you are in home quarantine you can write stuff in a matter of few hours. 😂😂 this one is a result of overall boredom and sleep-deprived brain cells. Hope you enjoy it. 😉😉

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 64

HARUMAS POV

I was dismissed early as the Emperor and Empress tucked the Crown Prince on his bed. The couple wanted some time for their son before their activity will resume as early as tomorrow. I also made it my mission to have some rest as the prior week has finally taken a toll on me. I dive into my bed when I finally reach my bedroom when I remember Toru. I almost rolled my eyes, how dare me for forgetting about him. I sprung out of bed and immediately headed for the exit to the main gate. I needed to see him and have some longer time with him now that everything has finally settled down.

Toru was shocked upon opening his door to me as hes not really used to have me visiting him especially in the middle of the night. As soon as the front door closes behind him, I immediately crowds into his personal space.

"What's gotten into you?" he teases me, yet holds me close.

"Just missing you, is it bad?"

"I'm not saying anything, but you sure you know what you're getting yourself into? Because I've been thinking on raiding you in the palace." he asks, looking directly into my eyes, chuckling at his own statement. I smile.

I lick my lips slowly, deliberately. There's a look in Toru's eyes that I only starting to realize now that I have seen many times before, can finally recognize for what it truly is: lust, hunger, desire. "I wouldn't have driven two hours if I didn't. Are you sure you know though?"

He groaned at that, "Since I met you I kinda made it my mission to always be ready when it comes to you,"

"That doesn't mean..." I starts, but stops speaking as Toru presses forward; I was suddenly pressed against the cold door and then Toru is leaning down and in, capturing my mouth in an impossibly deep first kiss after how many months. There's no holding back, not for one single moment, the two of us opening up for each other, giving as good as we get; neither of us give the other a choice, and wont be the one to back down.

Wedging my hands between us, I undoes the buttons holding Torus pajamas closed. I push it off of those broad shoulders, hears the soft rustle of fabric as Toru lets it slide down his arms and hit the floor behind him. I smoothens my hands over his chest, lets my fingers trace the exposed skin. It's then that Toru finally pulls away from my mouth, licking his own lips and breathing hard.

"Right here at the front door? Really?" a smirk appearing in his face.

"You're the one that has me backed up against the door, asshole."

So he steps back and I slithers from between the door, making my way towards the door of his bedroom as I remembered it. I can feel Toru right behind me with every step that I take and when Toru reaches out, hooks his fingers in the back of my slacks just because he can, I pushes everything one step further by tugging my blazer out of my shoulder and followed by my sleeve shirt up and off over my head. There's a sharp inhale from Toru and reaches a hand on my bare shoulder, I smirk. As soon as we get into his bedroom, I found myself pressed against another door. I can't complain, though, not when Toru is kissing me the way I want it, so deep and intense, feels like he's starving for it.

There are fingers digging into my hips, my thighs, and I feel Toru dip down and lift then suddenly my feet are off the ground. Okay, maybe he's more of muscles than I am so I just wrapped my legs around his waist. Toru has a strong hold on me as I groaned at the way our hips are pressed together now, erections meeting through too many layers of clothes.

I broke the kiss this time, has to before my lungs explode, and pants against his mouth. "Gonna make love with me against the wall?" I ask and roll my hips, smirking at the way he moans and tightens his grip, digging his fingers into my hip and the globe of my ass.

"Do you want me to?"

"Fuck me? Yes please. Against the door? No, not this time, the bed is the best option." I mumbled into his ear.

Toru groans and bites a kiss to the side of my neck, his mouth lingering there as he maneuvers us away from the door, wrapping his arms around the small of my back as he carries me over to the bed. He just dumps me there without a care in the world with a smirk plastered on his face, leaves me sprawling where I land and get to work on removing his pajama bottom when he stops, realizes that I hadn't moved other than to prop myself up on my elbows, watching him through hooded eyes.

"Are we stopping?" he asks, his eyebrows rise with his hand on his pajama waist band.

"Do you want to stop?" I ask back, sliding one of my hands along my stomach, straight down over the front of my slack pants, teasing.

Toru sucks in a breath and moves in, smacking my hand out of the way, replacing it with his own. I groaned when he squeezes and jerks up into his touch, the size of Torus hand alone serving as much more of a turn on to me than I should probably admit.

"Fuck, Toru, don't be a tease."

"How am I being a tease when I don't plan on leaving you hanging?" he asks, his mouth just a whisper away from me as he pops open the button of my jeans. "I'm guessing you didn't come here to tease too, aren't you Haru?"

"So what did I come here for then?"

Toru slides his tongue along my lower lip. He's slow to answer, focusing on my mouth for a few moments, like he's both contemplating and admiring the view at the same time. His voice is low when he finally speaks, thick and raspy and unlike anything I had heard before. It sends a shiver down my spine when he finally speaks the words, "I don't know about you but I know I want you."

I was rendered speechless with those words so I finally decide against speaking all together and pull Toru into another searing kiss, teetering on the edge of desperation as I bite at his lower lip, sucks on his tongue. I slide my hands at his naked back before he is pulling away, out of my reach. He then works on removing my pants, unzipping the zipper slowly and then hooking his fingers under the waistband of my jeans and seems to take great joy in slowly peeling them from my body, smirking in satisfaction as he throws them aside. Black boxer briefs are next and it's a little breathtaking, the way Toru's eyes seem to darken even more once that last piece of clothing is gone. I lick my lips as I wait to see what Toru will do next, how long it will take for him to act.

Not long at all, I find out, as Toru's mouth finds the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. I spread my legs then to give Toru more room, but he is already moving on, exploring that wicked line where hip meets thigh. It's a very slow progression up along my body that is executed in the best possible way to get me squirming, like this is something Toru has spent time thinking about before and he's following a detailed map in his head. Toru's tongue dips into my navel for a fraction of a second, then callused fingers are tracing over the fine lines of fins and feathers, the scrape of beard burn a stark contrast to the tickle of that barely there touch. I inhales a sharp breath when Toru's mouth closes over one of my nipples, hisses as he sucks, bites, and moves on, his sights set somewhere below one of my collarbones.

By the time Toru reaches my mouth and presses another kiss to my lips, I was practically begging for it, my fingers tangled in Torus hair immediately. I let out a deep groan when Toru's fingers slowly wrap around my cock, sweet contact that has me surging into his touch. Damn I missed this so much as I mentally cursed Takeru from head to toes as he's the reason why I haven't had this intimate moment with my boyfriend for the past couple of months. I immediately become greedy, wanting and needing more as soon as it starts. I pants against Toru's mouth and tugs at his hair, doesn't even try to keep my body still as I presses into his touch again, moaning happily when that hand moves.

"Fuck Toru,"

"How do you want this to proceed?"

"You inside me," I whispered into his ear, "And, who sleeps in their boxers underneath their pajamas? Seriously Toru?" He just laughs at that. "I swear to god if you don't lose the rest of these fucking clothes and get on with it..."

"You'll what?" he asks, purposely sliding his hand away from my cock, and I want to howl with frustration as soon as it's gone. "What's the big damn hurry, huh? Somewhere else you gotta be? Something else better you gotta be doing?"

"No fuck," I said, staring back into those dark brown eyes, lost for a moment, until he smirks, snapping me out of it. "Don't get smug. I'm impatient, okay, you know that. It's been like what three or two or is it four? And here you are teasing me. Aren't you turned on yet or am I not that sexy anymore to you that's why you aren't jumping over me immediately?"

Toru just laughs it off, "Damn Haruma, how I wished the Emperor worked you up every day so you can be like this every day, impatient, desperate and you know how much that turns me on." As he grins I rolled my eyes to him 'I know right' is in the tip of my tongue, knowing him..

"Yeah. He'd do that and I'll probably murder him in his sleep." We both laughed at that. "Now, can we like proceed?"

"I'd rather fuck you, but you insist on talking."

I let out an exasperated groan and tugs at Toru's boxers, shoving it down. "You drive me fucking insane, I hope you know that."

Toru shove down his boxers off his legs and grins, so bright, so goddamn beautiful and full of life that I really cant decide if I should punch him or kiss him stupid. Luckily, Toru makes the decision for me when he presses our mouths together a second later, the kiss lingering for a few moments before Toru eases back just enough to murmur softly, "The feeling is very mutual."

The humor quickly bleeds out of the moment as I kissed him deeper as I take advantage of the temporary distraction to shove him over onto his back, then straddling his lap, whispering too slow in his ear. I can feel the hitch in Toru's breathing as I slowly lower myself down, covering his body with my own. I brush my lips over his two, three times before I give in and kissed him properly, Toru's hands spreading heat as they slide over my back, along my sides. They come to rest briefly on my ass where Toru squeezes firm muscle, earning a groan from me when he rock his hips up against me with purpose, our erections trapped together between our bodies. I grind down against him in return, the kiss falling apart as he breaks away to reach over to the bedside table, jerking open the drawer and fumbling for supplies.

He drops the lube and a condom on the bed a few seconds later, urging on with another slow, dirty grind, pick up the packet of condom and throw it away to the general direction of the window. Toru just shook his head as I raise my eyebrows to him. Its been ages since we decided against using condom. He once said that it means we trusted each other. "I'm assuming I don't need to tell you what to do with those." He just said then.

My eyes narrow ever so slightly and one of my hands lands on his side with a soft smack. "At any point tonight, has it looked like I didn't know what I was doing?"

Toru just grins, "Well, no, but"

Of course I know how to do this since Im the one preparing him a lot, "Then shut your mouth," I said as I grab the lube, popping the cap open with my thumb. "I don't need an instruction manual on how to have sex with you. Unless you wanna tell me how you like it?" I ask just as I slather the lube into his hardened cock, presses my slick thumb into the tip. Toru hiss at that as I grin to him. I poured another ridiculous amount of lube into my palm and started reaching for my back side when Toru stops me.

"You don't want me to do that?" he asks.

"No, just lie down there and let me do it." I order him so he laid back, pop few pillows into his back and relax. I reach again into my back side, biting my bottom lip as I open myself up. It hurts, damn! It's too long since the last time and I should still stretch myself considering how huge Toru was. When I think I'm ready, I lined myself down into Toru's length without warning and had him sheathed completely inside me after a few string of curses and hisses in one go.

Toru just smiles at me while caressing the small of my back, "You okay?"

Still hissing and panting, I just nodded, unable to speak from the pain and pleasure I've been feeling at the same time. I breathe in and out few more times before I move slower, testing it. When I think I can do it now, I started pumping myself up and down, Toru holding my hips tight as he rammed up, meeting every thrust I made. Toru flips us then, lying me down into my back, spread my legs wider as he pulled out of me and slams it in again. I almost screamed but decided to just bites my bottom lip and close my eyes then, fingers curled tight around whatever is within reach as Toru fucks me until I can't keep still, until our skin is slick with sweat and Im babbling and pretty sure the words sound a little bit like begging. Then Toru is suddenly easing his away and I curses, my muscles clenching in a futile attempt to keep him right where I want him to. But I get with the program immediately when Toru held both my legs and go up over his shoulders and then Toru is right there over me; we're practically sharing the same breath as Toru starts to press in again and I didn't know what to do with myself, hands clutching the pillow under my head, body bent doubled over, eyes falling closed. As soon as they shut again, Toru stops.

"Hey," Toru called, his voice thick with a slight waver that gives away just how much he's struggling right now. "Open your eyes."

I snap my eyes open again instantly, and I hold his gaze as he starts to move again, sinking the rest of the way into my body until he's buried to the hilt. There's a moment then, that I think Toru is starting to lose his cool because he has to hold still for a few moments, says, "Hang on, I just need to..." and is the one to close his eyes this time, like it's all too fucking much. I drag my fingers through his hair then, blunt nails scraping gently over his scalp, down the back of his neck. He inhales a sharp breath, then suddenly he's surging forward, teeth sinking into the side of my neck with a growl. "Youre not helping."

"I'm not trying to," I replied with a gasp. "Can you like move now?"

"So demanding," he whsipers.

Toru eases back slowly, pulls almost all the way out before he thrusts back in, making both of us groan. The pace he sets after that isn't exactly what I was expecting; it's slower and less brutal, but after every few upstrokes, Toru leans right over and claims my mouth in a deep, demanding kiss. They almost turn me on more than the slick slide of Toru's cock, the way they steal my breath and leave me dizzy because Toru is relentless with his kisses well, I know how much he loves kissing me and I can't really complain, aren't I? He takes everything he can with lips and tongue and teeth before he has to pull away, only to dive back in for more a moments later.

It doesn't take long before I barely holding on by a thread, and I know that Toru won't be able to keep up this hellish pace forever. I also know that as soon as Toru really lets go, I'm going to be a goner. I let my legs slip from his shoulders, wraps them up high around his waist, and I like this, the way I was able to wrap my arms around Toru now. Toru ducks his head and there's a soft grunt in my ear and I tightened my legs around his waist, digs my fingers into sweat slick flesh. 

"Damn, I love you so much, you know that." He mumbles into my ear then.

"C'mon, Toru," I said, voice thick, wavering slightly as I hold back a moan. "You can do better than that."

Toru smiles against the side of my neck. "Thousand yen says you'll be coming without me touching you by the time we finish."

I bite out a hissed yet cries out, not so much at his words but at the sharp thrust of his hips that comes afterward. "Oh, fuck you so much. I don't accept and we are not playing that while were fucking."

"And why not?" Toru asks, lifting his head enough to look back at me through hooded eyes.

"Because I want you to touch me, asshole!" I almost whined then.

Toru's laugh is deep and breathless, and the sound alone is enough to make my toes curl. When Toru's slick fingers wrap around my cock, I jerk up into that welcomed touch, swallowing back a groan. Toru starts to pick up the pace gradually, and it's becoming more of what I was expecting harder, faster. Muscles pulled tight and burning, a prelude to the ache that'll take over later. Every new grunt in my ear sounds more and more broken, and Toru kisses start to grow sloppy and desperate until he finally gives up, rests his sweaty forehead against mine and gets lost.

"C'mon," I urge him in a harsh whisper, broken and out of breath, barely able to speak but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to, scraping blunt nails across his back. "Make me feel it, babe."

The sound Toru makes it indescribable and I know that's it, he's lost after that. Then Torus eyes open, and there's that determined look again. The pace slows just a fraction, but that large hand on my cock moves with purpose, and I curses out loud. It doesn't take long at all for me to shatter, not with Toru's cock inside me and his hand working me over with entirely too much finesse. As soon as I arched up into his hand, coming up with a groan, Toru catches my mouth in a deep kiss. It's over almost as quickly as it begins; Toru rips his mouth away and all I can do is hold on for the rest of the ride. It is relentless, hard and fast and then all rhythm ceases to exist; there is thrusting, pounding, racing to the end until that release is slamming through with an intensity that has me momentarily seeing stars.

Toru hits the bed beside me, still panting and still half wrapped in my loose limbs. We don't make the attempt to move, and the next few minutes are spent catching our breaths and waiting for heartbeats to return to normal. I didn't think the sweat on my skin will cool any time soon, not with the way Toru radiates heat like a furnace. When I finally make myself move, it is only to roll my head to the side and blinks my eyes open, shifting the arm I still had wrapped around him enough to drag my fingers through his wet hair. 

"You should call in sick today," Toru mumbles, as he adjusted himself and just pillowed his head against my chest. He likes to sleep in there, said about my heartbeat lulling him to sleep like a lullaby. Sweet.

I nodded, agreeing to him. It's not what I planned though when I drove and knocked on his door at twelve midnight but who am I kidding? I want to spend time with him too especially after we have through for the past couple of months. I think I deserve this too, right? I grab my phone in the night stand and texted the Emperor with just two words that I know he can get the code very well: _Fuck off!_

"I love you too." I answered him, a bit late but its better late than never, right? I can feel Toru's smile against my skin which made me smile too, "I was just thinking," that had Toru's attention then, he rise his head up and just looks at me. I swallow hard then because though I've been thinking about it more lately, I don't know if he is into the idea and wouldn't freak out if I just blurted it out so suddenly, "How does getting married sounds to you?"

Silence. Toru just stares at me as if I have just spoken in foreign language and he needed interpreter to understand it or like I was just mumbling nonsense and he doesn't know if he should laugh at that or what. I can almost hear the tearing sound of my heart being torn apart because I can also almost heard Toru's answer to that, a capital N-O. Alright, I get it, we've been together not too long to be thinking about spending the rest of our lives together, growing old and maybe have a child of our own but if there's one thing I've learned about in what happened it's that life is too short to waste it. But he don't feel the same, it's okay, that's reality though. Toru's young, maybe he had plans on his own.

"Alright, just forget about it. Lets sleep. Good night." I just said then turned to my side, close my eyes and tried to sleep. I can still feel Toru's eyes drilling holes into my back but I don't know if I can actually face him right now. "Seriously? Just forget it and lets sleep, okay?" I said.

"I want to," that had me frozen in my track and turned to him quickly.

"What?"

"I said yes, I want to marry you, spend the rest of my life with you and make a family with you." I'm speechless then, "I love you so much Haruma to just let you go. I'd die if you choose the other way." That finally sinks in then. I smile and grab him through his nape and kissed him so hard. "You're stupid if you think I don't want that."

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed as I nibble on his bottom lip that had him moaned my name.

"So I'm guessing you got the ring?" he wiggles his eyebrows to me in challenge as I smirk at him.

"What ring?"

He gasps dramatically, "What? You proposed to me but you don't have the ring? I'm hurt, now I know you're not serious about this. " he pouted so adorably. I just laughed at him.

"Yeah, since you fuck me and my butt hurts I can't move, can you grab my blazer?" Toru seems bit confused and thinking then he lightened up, sprung out of the bed and run out of the bedroom in his naked glory, I swallow hard, damn those ass.

Later on, I heard him coming up the stairs again and enters the bedroom door again, my blazer in his right hand. I grab it from his hold and fished out the box I have grab from my drawer before coming here. I pop it open and Toru's face lightened up. The gold band shines as the light hits it, the glitters made of small pieces of diamonds around the band shines the brightest. I pop myself with the pillows behind my back as I look over to Toru who was still standing at the bedside, "Should I bend one knee first?"

"Nah, actually I want to bend you over on the bed right now." My face heated at that yet the grin that was plastered across my face says how happy am I at this very moment. Toru extend his hand to me and lets me put the ring into his finger before grabbing the other one and slipping it into my finger too.

The kissed that followed was one that promises a lifetime together, to love and to hold each other through thick and thin and everything that comes our way and the I love yous that was being whispered into each others ear, we both know we will make it to the end.

* * * * * *

"You can still go at it?" Toru whined and tried to grab the blanket, covering his naked form.

The sun just peeked out of the window and escapes from the curtains that obstruct it on the way. _7:09_

"Don't be a kid, it's just the fourth."

"Haruma, you monster! If I had known, I shouldn't had offer you my ass! My butt's swelling now, have mercy!"

"So dramatic," Toru grasps as I grab both his legs and laid him on his back, bend him, his thighs meeting his chest and slammed in again as he doesn't need preparation and all. Toru, despite of his antics and protest still moaned so deliciously. 

"You owe me a grand wedding." he mumbles, his sentence broke into a breathy moan. "Because you harass my ass." I grinned at him then kissed him till he forget his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	13. Chapter 13

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 65

TAKERU’S POV

I watched as Crown Prince Kenshin and his guards and servants played hide and seek at the expanse of the garden. Dr. Aom and General Kobayashi was there too, watching as the Prince giggled when he was caught and will run away when he knows that he was too adorable to be held hostage by the arms who caught him. They also run around, giggling and laughing. This day was so rare I want to record for future. Hopefully, this will last.

It was quite now inside the palace and inside the legislative building of the National Diet with everyone walking on the egg shells, afraid that they may make mistake that would lead them to be evicted immediately out of their chair they fight tooth and nails to be in. Prime Minister Nagato said so, that he will personally look after every member of the Diet, from the lower position to the top. Everyone was clearly shaken up with the way the head of the National Diet’s Council ended and since then, no one ever show interest in taking the throne for their own selfish motive.

The knock on my door was what pulled me out of my thoughts. I wonder who it was behind the door. Haruma call in sick today and Kento asks for a day off that’s why our meeting that was supposed to be held today was postponed.

“Come in,” I called out.

“Good morning Your Majesty,” ah, it’s Shohei.

“What is it?”

“Ah, I would just like to inform you that Empress Dowager’s convoy will be leaving this morning to the Matsue Castle.”

Ah, Mastue Castle in Western Honshu’s Sea of Japan. The Empress Dowager likes it there since the coast is not often visited by the outsider, peaceful to say the least. Matsue, in Shimane prefecture, just might be its hub if it were but it’s probably better that some places stay off the beaten path, standing on the shores of Shinji Lake, is one of Japan's Three Great Lake Castles. It is also known as a riverside district. Nice place to stay for retirement I must say.

The Matsue Castle is a feudal castle in Matsue in Shimane prefecture, Japan. Nicknamed the "black castle" or "plover castle", it is one of the few remaining medieval castles in Japan – at least of the few remaining in their original wooden form, and not a modern reconstruction in concrete. The construction of Matsue Castle began in 1607 and finished in 1611, under the local lord Horio Yoshiharu. In 1638, the fief and castle passed to the Matsudaira clan, a junior branch of the ruling Tokugawa clan.

Most Japanese castles have been damaged or destroyed by war, earthquakes, or other causes. Since a large part of their construction was wooden, fire was a major hazard nevertheless it survived, or at least its 95-foot keep did. The rest was destroyed in 1875 during Japan’s great age of self-imposed castle deconstruction following the Meiji Restoration, ergo modernization. Its sheer moat walls accent the bold black keep with its iconic simple stylized roof unique to Japanese castle architecture. Matsue castle was built after the last great war of feudal Japan, so it never saw a battle. Yet only some of the walls and the keep exist today. Still residential though.

And just seventy kilometres north of Matsue are the Oki Islands, or Oki Shoto, accessible by ferry. The two largest islands are Dogo and Dozen which support between them no more than 25,000 people. Farming villages and rustic roadside shrines are commonplace on these far-flung rugged volcanic islands. Life is sleepy and laid back among the 16 main islands of the Oki Shoto. The highest peak on the islands, Damanji-san (608 meters) on Dogo, is part of an extinct caldera. Like many other islands in Japan, the Oki’s functioned as a penal colony in ancient times and its unique natural phenomena the islands offer such as the Oki Rhododendron, endemic to the islands, and the most northerly limits of coral growth on this side of Japan.

We have talk about it last week, after the ‘chaos’ and she chooses to stay at the humble castle instead of at the Kyoto Imperial Palace since Emperor Hiroichi was already staying there. I wanted her to stay here, beside me, where I can see her and take care of her but she insisted on being at the isolated area instead.

She’ll be taking the Crown Prince, Dr. Aom— because we found out that she’s also a licence Paediatrician aside from being an OB and besides, she got an eye for the personal administrator of the Empress, Shohei so she insisted on joining them to the far away castle that goes back to her homeland— Dr. Yanagi, her personal doctor and few of her royal guards and personal servants. The castle alone has armies already to secure the perimeter and I added few more for the Crown Prince’s security so I guess she’ll be safe there.

I stand up and headed to the door, I need to see her before they can go. Taka was already there when I arrived, talking to Kenshin as if they can truly understand each other. Taka insisted on going but I insisted that he stay here, with me. It will be safe for Kenshin too if he’s not with us. We don’t want to risk him even though it seems quiet and peaceful in the main palace.

“We’ll visit you there,” I said as I engulfed her in a tight hug. She cried in my chest quietly and my heart was squeezed painfully inside my chest with that. I let her and pulled out when she’s okay.

“Keep safe Your Majesty,” she said when we separated, bowing her head. I kissed her forehead then, lovingly.

“You too, keep safe.” I whispered.

We watched as they departed until they disappear from our sight and main gate of the palace closed. I don’t really know what should I do now, with everything seems to settle down. I look over to Taka who has his eyes still at the path where the convoy disappears. I reach for his hand that was clench into a fist in his side and slides in my fingers in between his, squeezing it.

“Where’s Haruma anyway?” he asks when we started to walk inside the palace.

“He texted me to fuck off so I’m guessing he and Toru we’re having good time at the moment.” I informed him casually. Duh, as if he doesn’t know what was happening inside the four corner of their room when it’s lock, oh especially when’s it’s unlock.

Taka laughs, “And Kento too?” I nodded dreadfully, “So, it’s just you who didn’t get laid last night.” He wiggles his eyebrows to me, I just rolled my eyes to him.

“Blame it to Dr. Miyamoto.” Taka laughs harder. Dr. Miyamoto keeps an eye on us since last week since he discovers what Taka and I did in Gokayama. Dr. Miyamoto, if not for the fact that I am the Emperor, would have killed me in an instance our eyes meet and then ordered that Taka will be staying at the Empress’ Palace. My position be damned.

“I miss this you know,” he said afterwards, looking longingly at the gazebo we passed on the way to the main palace.

Grand Marshall Miura strictly ordered us not to go the open places where assassins can have a clear view of us especially that there was no assurance that everything really settlef down, so we avoided the places such as this gazebo since the wall at this side of the palace was designed lower than the rest. It was the gazebo that has the clear view of the lake.

He was startled when I drag him out of the path and into the gazebo, pushed him into the railings and crowded over him, caging him in between me and the railing, our forehead’s leaning against each other with our eyes close and just feels the sensation, the pleasure of having him plastered to me from head to toe.

Far away, we can hear the royal guards and armies immediately scattered around, securing the fifty-meter to hundred-meter radius from where we are and if I can heard it clearly, even the secret arm forces snipers that was being stationed around has been alerted too. If not for this moment we have here, I’ll laugh at them.

“I miss this too,” I whispered before kissing his forehead, down to his nose and then each of his cheek. Taka whimpered when I leaned backward so I kissed him properly this time, not caring if the guards or whoever saw us. They can watch all they want but we’re having moment here. Lol.

Taka snakes his arm around my neck, dragging me closer to him and deepening the kiss on the process as we settled on the more passionate pace. Oh, the butterflies come back full force in every pull and swipe of tongue to tongue, fighting for dominance and every swipes and bit.

I left his lips and dips into his jaws, leaving bite mark over there that had Taka moaning my name then proceeded to leave butterfly kisses along his collarbone, lick my way to his earlobes and then finally settles at the still clothe crook between his neck and shoulder as my hand travels into his smooth back underneath his shirt. Taka’s breathy moan sent shivers down into my own spine and lower that I can feel the front of my slacks tightened, it’s not like Taka’s better who grind purposely into me as he moaned deliciously against my ear. I settled to bite his neck then and nip at it, leaving fiery red in its wake.

“Damn Dr. Miyamoto,” he whispers and we both laugh at that.

Well, the said doctor is now clearing his throat behind us, clearly not happy as he scowls at us together with Grand Marshall Miura who was mumbling about retiring earlier as he doesn’t want to die in heart attack every time we break an order or protocol.

====================

After the incident yesterday, that if not for those two grumpy old men who took Taka away from me, it should’ve ended in a good note and not leaving me grumpy early this morning.

“Are you feeling better, Your Majesty?” Haruma furrowed his eyebrows at me while sipping his tea.

“I’m fine,” I growled lowly at him.

“Are you sure? Because that’s not how we see you. It’s not normal of you to be this grumpy early in the morning with the exemption of if the Empress—”

“Alright, shut up!” he should’ve have flinched when I slammed the folder I’ve been holding into the table, but he did not instead he giggled at that. I scowled at them because the rest of the crew laughs heartily now. “Really? You’re happy that I’m miserable? How could you call yourselves my best friends? I’ll make sure to have you replaced.” I swear and sighed angrily without the usual heat.

“Yeah and be friends with Dr. Miyamoto instead,” Kento teased in between his laughs.

I throw the folder at him then which he catch quickly, “Fuck you!” and they laugh louder while I pouted at them. “Seriously, that old man, can I have him hanged?” I groaned and they just laughed. They are all terrible best friends, I should remind myself to replace them later. "Remind me not to give you my blessing when you get married."

Everyone has terrified look on their faces as I smirk to them. Easy pissy.

“Today’s the last scan of His Majesty, I’m sure everything will be fine and you can have your time with him tonight.” Haruma said while shrugging his shoulder.

I heard Kento and Ryu whistled at that but I glared at them so they settled to just giggled then.

“Let’s talk about some sense then,” I said changing the topic from my rather frustrating sex life, “How was Lady Kushina doing anyway?”

Lady Kushina was now in the Imperial Chief of Justice’s custody after she admitted that she was indeed an accomplice to his father’s plan and in fact knew about the attack two years ago. I want her to be in prison but Taka has other plan and instead put her into the Imperial Chief of Justice Custody said it was so he can keep an eye on her. She keeps on complaining the last time we visit her about back pain.

“What, you want the concubine now that you can’t have His Majesty?” Kento teased me that I can only rolled my eyes in frustration at them and they just laughs. I almost throw him the tea cup but suppressed myself and just glared at him instead. “Kidding aside, according to the Correctional Doctor that checked on her, she’s doing fine however, she lost so much weight in just a week which is alarming if you are asking me.”

“Did it have something to do with that back pain she was complaining the last time?” as I sip my tea. Actually, I don’t care if she’s sick or what, if it’s not for Taka I have already ordered for her imprisonment at the Corrections Bureau.

“I guess not. The cell that she was in the custody was comfortable enough to be called prison and besides we’re giving her the best care the custody could offer as what His Majesty wanted it.” Kento affirmed.

“My apology for saying this but, I guess there’s a foul play in this.” Yeah, leave it to Ryu for thinking about that, what with his genius brain cells and his tendency to suspect anything and everything.

“How could you say that?” Haruma beats me to it.

“Especially after what we discovered about her last week,” Ryu continues.

“What was that?”

“Your Majesty,” Kento’s voice turned into the serious one, that one he used when there’s something very serious that he needed to discuss. He looks over to Ryu who just nodded at him, “Lady Kushina of Osaka has nine months old son,”

“What?!” Haruma and I almost said in unison.

“Yes and I can affirm that too since I have meet the child last week.” I motion Kento to continue but instead Ryu was the one to continue it.

“Upon further investigation, we also confirmed that the child was—” pause then the two look into each other like they are secretly talking with each other, “The child was—”

“Don’t tell me it’s Takeru’s?” Haruma cut it, dropping the honorifics.

Horrified, my eyes widen at that, “No way! I never ever touched her, even the tip of her hair, I swear to goddess Amaterasu that I never ever do such a horrible mistake!” I didn’t know that I was yelling until there’s a knock on the door then a guard peeks in, his eyes asking if I’m fine, I nodded frantically and motion him to leave us.

“It is Your Majesty,” when the door closed, Ryu continues.

“The fuck?” I don’t know if I heard it right or if it is just part of Haruma’s mumbling a while ago. “No,” I said, shaking my head.

“The birth certificate from the National Registry said so Your Majesty,” Ryu smirks before putting the paper on the table. Haruma pick it up and read it. “It’s from the Ministry of Justice,” there’s something that Ryu wanted to add but he choose not to, I raise my eyebrows to him but his answering smirk just widened.

“How did that happen? I never see His Majesty ever neared Lady Kushina or even left alone with her in the past.” Even Haruma raised his eyebrows at me.

I can feel my brain short circuited with that. I can’t think, no I tried going back to the events in the past that possibly involve Lady Kushina and me alone and probably naked and doing it while my husband is fighting for his life in the hospital but I can’t think of anything. All I did was meeting with Ryu and Kento, watching the thieves suffering while interrogating them, fighting with Haruma once in a while, visiting Taka at the Gokayama, mourning for my father, calling Kenshin on the phone and that’s it. So how did it happen? My mind was traveling hundred miles per second. How does it happen?

“Bring the child in the palace,” I ordered Kento and Ryu who nodded but Haruma’s eyes are on me, questioning my decision. I look over to him and I know he get the message very well. Kento and Ryu’s smirks makes me shiver though.

Taka will surely kill me if he found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person so, you can expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Carnaisy for the support. 😘

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 66

TAKERU’S POV

Ah spring! After the cold and gloomy winter, cozy spring sunshine comes to make your soul smile not only that the sun is shining but you actually feel the snug warmth of that big yellow ball in the sky since it comes in between two extreme weather seasons – harsh winter and searing summer. After the long and grim winter, spring rewards our waiting with dazzling flowers starting with early snowdrops, beautiful flowers in blossom are popping up everywhere you go, also trees have got a fresh green look with its own blooming going on. How gorgeous! Spring has never been this enticing to me when I was younger however today; this season has more meaning than of its literal one. To rise after the storm.

As the morning sun picked its way through the crack in the curtains, Taka rolled onto his side, hiding away from the intrusive light and hides his head against my side. I sighed dreamily, looking at him with pure adoration, playing with his hair in my fingers. Two years ago, this was a usual morning for us, with me catching any second of sleep I could possibly get before the Diet will kill me for being late in any meeting and Taka spending those seconds gazing lovingly and creepily at me while I’m sleeping then he would disturb me because he can and he knew that I can’t get mad at him for taking away few more minutes of my sleep. I smile as Taka stirs, squirmed and throws his leg over my hip, shifting closer to the warmth I provided. His leg suddenly brushed the morning erection I had and wanted to ignore in favor of just spending a little more time with him in bed. I turned to him and pouted as I can see him wide awake and grinning from ear to ear. Last night was, amazing, for the lack of better word, a bit restrained since we are both still testing the water but nevertheless an amazing one as always as we don’t know if it is safe already even if he got his last scan yesterday, we still don’t know the result.

After the meeting with the crew yesterday, I immediately told Taka about what Kento and Ryu told me, I struggle a bit and tried to be more careful with my words but at the end, all my effort were absolutely unnecessary because Taka already knew it since the last time he saw Lady Kushina. The thing was Toshiro (the child’s name) was actually the son of the late Okinji Ryoma’s servant who died after she gave birth. Lady Kushina took the child and registers him on my name thinking that maybe she can use the child for her own after his father left this world without anything for her but she’s wrong because before she can even execute the rest of her plan, she was already busted. The thing was, upon realizing that the Empress already knew it, she decided to commit suicide by taking the pills that was sneak in by one of her guards, that explains why she loss so much weight in a matter of few days. Kento take care of him already, so no need to worry and Taka decided to turn Lady Kushina— Okinji Kushina— over to the Correctional Bureau today.

“I can help you with that,” he mumbles sleepily and _sexy_ , my brain supplied. Taka was beautiful in any state, form and condition as far as I was concerned, of course. But there was something special in those quiet minutes when Taka was so relaxed in my arms. Always snuggling closer the moment he was even remotely cold, tangling his limbs around me and/or the pillows like an octopus.

Absolutely adorable.

"But I like watching you sleep," I said instead.

"Oh? Why? Can't imagine it's especially entertaining," he scoffed, leveling me with a suspicious look over the duvet. His disheveled hair, still longer than I can remember, and those puppy eyes… great! I was gone for him.

"I don’t know but it’s actually entertaining to me,” Instead of a retort, I find only a salacious smirk that made me gulp.

"Ah, but I like it when you’re doing something rather than watch me sleep," he said after a while.

"Like what?” I teased him. My hand slides into the small of his back and into his naked butt, squeezing it. 

He yelp in surprise then smile, “You know what it is and please know that I’ll be very happy if you do that instead.” I smile at him before capturing his mouth into mine in a deep kiss.

Taka dragged me closer through snaking his arm into my neck, making the kiss deeper if it is still possible. I pushed him into his back and hover over him, still kissing him, following the invisible map I had in mind when we first make love with each other. Every touch of my lips into his nakedness, every nip at the exposed soft skin his breath hitched which encourage me to go forward. Anticipation and thrill raced over as I ran my fingers over his skin again, admiring the texture. Up this time, tracing his every inch and curve and tangle into his messy morning hair and massage his scalp lightly, it’s still like the first time. Taka moaned that long breathy moan I loved so much.

I grabbed both his legs and sliding between them, Taka even opened it wider to accommodate me. Having this beautiful vision of a man splayed out like this below me was exhilarating. I kissed him again, this time more of a hungry open kisses into his mouth down to his jaw, neck and everywhere my lips could reach stopping only to suck an experimental mark and back, pressing into the slow beat of the blood rushing just beneath the surface, tracing his collarbone with my tongue, worrying a hardening nub of a nipple between my fingers and then replace it with my teeth after. I trace each curve and line again, following the slope of bones, the rise of muscles. Adoring, worshipping, and delighting in it. Taka whined yet closes his eyes at that but that only encourages me further into it. He moaned again and it was fucking heaven.

When my lips reached the waist level, Taka was hard as steel, I smirk as another breathy moan escapes from his mouth. I tentatively give the tip a touch, Taka shivered so I covered it fully with my hand and mouth simultaneously that he can only tug my hair slightly. Amazingly, he kept quite even as that hard cock was sucked into the hungry mouth and lathered with the same tentative attention as all the other parts of him. Only a wanton moan was an indicator that he was enjoying this as much as I am. 

I released his still hard cock with an audible pop after few tugs and sucks, shuffling on the bed to reach the nightstand where the lubricant we used from last night was still half full and dive right back into my task, while also lubing up three fingers generously. 

Careful, ever so careful, just as I have always wanted it— I can almost heard Taka’s impatient growl at the back of my head— but Taka was amazingly quite while watching me prepping him. He tensed when I circled into his tight hole and without warning inserted my middle finger. That moment when I could feel my fingers slipping in deeper, accepted, as tight heat clenched around them, needy. Taka trembled as one of my fingers found his prostate quickly, teasing it with the circular strokes.

"Takeru," he grumbles, lo and behold, as I lifted my gaze, I was met with a brown eyed-lustful stare and a salacious smirk.

However, that was erased when that sinful mouth fell open with a moan as I slipped the third finger on the next push in. It went in so smoothly as Taka arched his back and tried to pushed my fingers deeper into him, squirmed and driving his hips down, further onto intruding fingers, demanding as he always was.

"Takeru, please,”

“Please what?” I teased him while finger fucking him.

“Do I need to spell it out, bastard?” he gritted out.

I grinned at him before capturing his waiting lips into mine, “Nah, I know what you want.” I liked it too much when Taka writhed in pleasure under my hands and lips, the impatient jerks of his hips, demanding more, faster, harder, forever hungry I could never refuse him either, too hooked up on the sight like a drug.

"Come on, faster, come on..." I can tell that Taka’s too close now, could tell by the trembling of his thighs that held me tight between them, and the jerky pushes of demanding hands on my shoulder, scraping his fingernails into my flesh.

Dutifully, I obeyed, the thrusts of my palm fast and hard, just as he liked it. More swearing, and, finally, my own name, were my only warnings for the forthcoming climax. Then I pulled my fingers out. Just like everything frozen in time as I grinned. Taka whined in confusion and almost kicked me if I hadn’t had his leg in a tight grip. I almost laugh at his reaction, like he wanted to murder me right now.

“Fuck you!” instead he hissed and laid back into his pillow, “Go away if you don’t have an intention to finish it,”

I laughed at him then, that hearty laugh I know he loves before grabbing his legs again and place it in my shoulder. He yelp at the sudden force yet did not complain anymore as I dip in and capture his lips again in a deep, passionate kiss while lining my cock into his hole, pushed it in one go until I sheathed completely inside him that had him screamed. I steadied myself just waits for him to adjust though I know he was still stretch out from last night I don’t want to risk hurting him. When he moves a little, I pulled out of him completely, before thrusting in hard again. Taka cried out from the sudden entrance, but shot me a reassuring smile when I look down at him. I was worried that I did hurt him especially when he covers his face with his hand– but the roughness of the entry and the power behind the strokes seemed to excite Taka even further when he moaned deliciously.

The next time I stopped my movement is to breathe and calm my raging heart, Taka glared at me, “Just fuck me already,”

“Kento’s right, you do have a colorful vocabulary, Your Majesty,” I retorted back before kissing him again that had effectively silencing him. 

"You'll be the death of me," he groaned, hiding his flaming face in the crook of my neck as I hid a blissed out smile there as well.  
Taka gave a helpless moan as I rocked my hips into him, slow yet determined. Pleasure slowly built like waves, crested with gasps for breath as the world shrank around us: the whisper of the wind across naked bodies, the warmth of the sun, the smell of the crushed grass and clover, and body on body as I started to reached for Taka’s hips, slamming into him a little bit faster this time tipping closer and closer to the edge.

The next snap of my hips drives me deep and hard. The bed rocks underneath screeching against the floor if not for the carpet as Taka cries out, sharp and breaking. I pull him up, our mouths clash crookedly. Taka’s spine is bent at an angle I think only yoga masters should be able to manage, but he just wraps his arms around me and holds on as he pants and makes quiet whimpering moans that mean he's really close, in between soft pleas that consists mainly of my name and few string of curses.

My hands blindly reach for Taka’s length, thumb unerringly finding that spot under the head that makes Taka buck and mewl.

"Takeru…"

"I know," I spreads his legs wider then, rock into him deeper and orgasm breaks over him like a wave into my hands, chest and belly sticky with the spurt of his cum, while calling my name like a mantra. I followed after him, with his muscles clenching at me so hard, so tight and delicious. 

The kiss that follows it was kinda messy, wet and clumsy yet we still both enjoyed it. We miss the breakfast with Kenshin and Toshiro as we proceeded on second and third and fourth round until we lost count and Taka couldn’t leave the bed for another 12 hours. That’s what we called filling in the lost times.

====================

  
I can count in my one hand the occasions I was being force to wear my Sokutai and none of those occasions were like this. Like the four idiots who were in front of me right now and requested to give them the blessing because they are set to get married as soon as possible and because they are part of the Imperial Court servants, it is my duty to give them the blessings they are asking before they can actually get married. What’s with the protocol and everything like there’s a handbook or golden rules and responsibility written I needed to follows and imagine, the Imperial Palaces and the official Imperial Family residences has almost four thousand employees under the direct order of the Emperor and if those four thousand decided to asks for the blessings together? It will be disastrous! If I had the chance to change that stupid rule, I’ll do it immediately.

I sighed in disbelief. The fabric of the sokutai, though soft and comfortable enough, is now itchy against my skin that I wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. However, this will be as easy as counting from one to ten if not for the fact that the two of them were fighting and arguing that one of them should get married first because they’re the first one to get in the palace and ask for the Emperor’s blessing. 

"Ryu, you do know that I live here, right?” Haruma’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

“Yeah but since yesterday you’re in Toru’s apartment downtown, so?”

"But it doesn’t mean—”

I tried fading their voices out of my hearing as I glared at them and then at the two who just shook their heads at their lovers who was now in deep arguments. I sighed again. If not for this, I should’ve been in the Imperial Pavilion right now, playing with Kenshin or watch Toshiro as he sucked on his thumb in his crib and have a quiet moment with Taka at the corner while everything in front of us was a riot of clays, colorful balls and fake swords with the little knight who act like he was Goliath against his opponents.

I can already feel the incoming headache if it doesn’t stop right now, “Enough!” too loud that the two immediately stop arguing and the other two stand straight in anticipation, “Why don’t you just talk about it before requesting me? Don’t you think it will be such a waste of time sitting here and watched you argue like five years old children over some stupid thing like this?” they all swallowed hard, “Go out and talk about it and stop fucking with me already!” I stand up immediately and descend the few steps of stairs from the throne.

"Our apologies Your Majesty,” Kento mumbles.

“Actually, we decided already to have a double wedding,” Haruma then said. I can see already the smirk playing on his face.

I turned around to them, glaring at their laughing faces, “Then why bother asking me?”

"You’re just funny with all those Sokutai and your shoes doesn’t match your royal court robe by the way.” Ryu declared and they all laugh as I look down to my Pikachu bedroom slippers and tried wiggling my toes.

“Aww, it’s cute.” I just said while shrugging my shoulder to them as we all laugh at our silliness.

===========================

  
At the end, the four of them really had a double beach wedding in Hokkaido just few months after so that I can have my speech for them in one, as Ryu politely said. The happiness is overwhelming as I watched them read their vows for each other, when they said their I Do’s after slipping their rings, and as they sealed their promises with a passionate kiss that promises a lifetime together, through thick and thin and till death part them. Taka cried when he give his speech to them, acknowledging their efforts and everything and thanking them as well and though I wanted to laugh and teased him I don’t have the heart to so I just settled then to just hug him while laughing mentally.  
Few years back I also wanted this kind of freedom: freedom to choose who you love, get married and build a family with but now, all I want to do is to lay down with my husband— which was not my first choice then and I have no other choice that was why I ended up with him— in my arms, whispering I love you’s like idiots and laughs at it because we realize no one was actually in the room to hear us and then kissed him like there’s no tomorrow.

And the next day, we sneak out of the palace like thieves at seven in the evening, drove to Ueno Park, row a boat by the lake and eats some chessy burger at the top of the Ferris wheel at the Disney Land (Taka told me once that he wanted to propose to someone at the top of the Ferris Wheel while watching fireworks, so romantic). I brought him to the roof top of one of the old buildings in the area then and just watched the fireworks display then. He complained that it was colder atop nevertheless, the smile that was plastered on his face while we ascend step by step tell me otherwise. And yes, this is our first public date. It was fun.

“If you can have the power to change things in the past, what is it and why?”

"My Sofu-san's death. I wish I had chance to say goodbye to him, to tell him how much he means to me.” I nodded, of course. “What about you?”

“Getting married to you.” I answer immediately. He look over to me, his lips curled into a bitter smile, he’s hurt. I can almost saw the invisible tears in his eyes and so he looks away quickly.

“That makes sense,” he said after sighing silently.

“Good thing I don’t have that power,” I reached for his hand and slides my fingers into his as his eyes follows the rhythm of my fingers that caresses his wrist, “Because I want what we have right now and you on top of everything.”

Those eyes that had me the first time we see each other and those lips that haunted me the first time I touch it with mine, and that look that made my heart skip a beat and the captain butterfly inside my stomach declares riot. I wouldn’t have it other way.

I cup both his cheeks with my hands and just look at his face, “Taka, I know I’m not perfect. I’m crazy sometimes, stupid and stubborn to boot. I can hurt you conscious and unconsciously. I’ll ignore you in times and can’t give you what you need but one thing I know that will never ever change and that is, I have loved you, I love you and will always love you. Remember that,” He smiles then and nodded. I step one feet behind me then, watched him as he raise his eyebrows at the gesture, then bend one knee in front of him after I fished out the box that I have with me the whole night and open it to him, “Will you marry me?” as he gasps in surprise.

“What the fuck?” he covers his mouth with both his hands as silent sob escapes from there, then he launched into me without warning causing both of us to land on the floor, him nuzzling against my chest while sobbing and I just wrapped my arms around him. A pregnant silence wraps around us as we both catch our breaths. “Yes.”

All I can do is to kiss him atop his head and hug him tighter as the cold wind pick up causing both of us to shiver.

Life is unpredictable, like the wind, no one knows where it gonna take you next, where to turn and when to stop but as the time goes by, you learn to take life as it comes to you, make each day count and wasting it just because it’s not what you dreamt off is your lost. At the end, life goes on whether you like it or not.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end it here. 😁😁 I hope you enjoy reading it. All the love, mwuah!

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the grammar. Do understand that Engliah is not my first language and that I am not really fluent with it. Just don't kill me please. I'll appreciate your comments, violent reaction and kudos. All the love, mwuah!


End file.
